My Sanctuary: Bill Kaulitz
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: What happens when a girl meets the love of her life? Only she would know the feeling. A Tokio Hotel fanfic. -Bill Kaulitz/OC-
1. What?

**Here's another fanfic about Bill by me! For the future: it might take me a long time to update some of my stories but I will try! (Again I do not own Tokio Hotel) Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock and groaned as I got out of bed. Gosh did I hate getting up in the mornings like this but that's what you have to do when you go to college. Last week, I just turned nineteen and I don't feel different at all. I put a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans on. I brushed my hair, applied my eyeliner, got my purse and left. As I walked down the street, my phone started going off. I got it out of my purse and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Dude, where are you?" Whitley asked me. "I don't know but I'm almost there." I told her. "Hurry!" She told me and hung up.

I sighed and hung up the phone. I was missing first period. Great! When I get there, I was going to kill Chelsea. Me and her live in an apartment here in New York together. She doesn't even to bother to wake me up in the mornings. As I walked around the corner, I heard girls screaming. Well this is just fantastic! There was a herd of girls lined up outside an entrance of a hotel. I shook my head and went down the alley. This was really getting annoying.

As I walked around the corner to get to the street, I ran into someone. "Ow!" The dude said with a German accent. "I'm sorry." I said looking up. Oh. My. God. The brown eyes, the black mohawked hair, the makeup, his height, and his style. I just ran into Bill Kaulitz. "That's ok." He told me smiling. I nodded my head and started walking away. What was I doing?! That's the guy I've been in love with for years and I can't even say a word to him. God, I'm so stupid! I looked back at him and saw him enter the back door of the building. What was I thinking? I'm never going to be with him. I sighed as I turned around and walked away.

* * *

"So you're telling me the reason why your late, is because you ran into Bill Kaulitz?" Chelsea asked me. "That's what I'm exactly trying to tell you!" I told her. "Yea sure. How much ice cream did you eat lastnight?" Chelsea asked me. "I'm being serious!" I told her. She laughed and shook her head. "Sure whatever you say." Chelsea told me and got up to dump her lunch tray. I looked over at Whitley, who was sitting on the other side of me. "Do you believe me?" I asked her. "Hey, anything's possible." She told me and smiled.

It was a Saturday and I had nothing to do. I could go out with Andy, since he keeps calling me wanting to go out but I don't know. Chelsea was on her laptop working on a term paper. All of a sudden, the apartment door flew open and Whitley came into the living room. "Omg, guys!" She said excited. "What is it?" I asked her. "I just got us tickets and bacstage passes to a Tokio Hotel concert!" Whitley squeled with excitment. "That's so awesome! When is it?" Chelsea asked. "Tonight!" Whitley said.

**Like I said, I'll try to update but I don't know if it will be soon or not.**


	2. Being In Love Is Troubling

"Sam, what are you so nervous about?" Chelsea asked me. "I'm not nervous." I told her looking away. Me, Chelsea, and Whitley were already waiting backstage for Tokio Hotel. I heard the door open and Georg came in. As soon as Bill walked in, I looked down at the ground and my hair fell in my face. Everybody was socializing except for me but I felt someone staring at me. I thought I was imagining things until whoever it was sat down beside me. "Are you ok?" I froze. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Bill. I slowly looked up at him and he gasped. "Hey, aren't you the girl that bumped into me?" He asked me. "I apolized for it." I told him. "I know." He told me. I nodded my head and looked away. "So what did you think of the concert?" He asked me.

"I loved it!" I told him and he smiled. "Thank you." He told me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Excuse me." I told him and got my phone out. It was Andy. He sent me a text message. 'Where are you?' He texted me. I texted him telling him I was at a concert. "Who was that?" Bill asked me. "A friend." I told him. He nodded his head and smiled. I looked over at Chelsea and she was sitting in between Georg and Gustav talking and laughing. Whitley and Tom were talking and it looked like Tom was flirting with her. "So what's your name?" Bill asked me. "Sam." I told him. "I'm really hungry. Oh hey would you like to come with me to get me something to eat?" Bill asked me. "Sure, why not." I told him.

"This is the best place ever!" I told him as we got out of the car and went into McDonalds. "We have a McDonalds in Germany." He told me. "I know but if you want to go somewhere else we can." I told him. "Na this is fine." He told me. We ordered our food and I was going to pay for it but he wouldn't let me, so I gave up. We sat at a table far in the back where nobody could see us. "So how long are you all going to be here in New York?" I asked him. "This week and next and then were off to Los Angeles." He told me. "Oh." I said and began to eat my fries. "So how long have you lived in New York?" He asked me. "Not that long. I'm just staying until college is over than I might move to Tokyo." I told him. "Why didn't you just go to college in Tokyo?" He asked me. "Honestly, I don't know." I told him.

"What are you wanting to be?" Bill asked me. "A vet but at first I wanted to be a dancer and I don't think that will ever happen." I told him. "Do you practice?" Bill asked me. "Practice what?" I asked him. "Dancing?" He said. "Oh yeah in a studio just down the street from here." I told him. "Do you go down there often?" Bill asked me. "Yea it's like an everyday thing for me." I told him smiling. I looked up at him and he was staring at me. I looked away when his phone started going off. He got it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "I'm here at McDonalds...Ok I'll be there. See you later...bye." He said and hung up the phone. "I guess you have to go." I told him. "You guessed right." He told me laughing. "Come on and I'll have the driver drive you home." Bill told me. I smiled and stood up.

"So this is it?" Bill asked me, looking out the window. "Yea this is it." I told him and started to get out. "Wait, what's your number?" He asked me. I told him my number and he typed it in his phone. "Ok I guess I'll see you later." I told him. "See you later." He told me as I got out of the car. I walked to the door without looking back. I unlocked the door to my apartment and went in. I can't believe it. I actually met Bill and went out to dinner with him. Wait, was that a date? I sure hope not cause I already have a boyfriend. I took a shower and dressed for bed. I got tired of waiting for Chelsea, so I went to bed.

I woke up early in the morning to get ready. I arrived before Chelsea and Whitley did. I sat down on a brick bench outside the school, looking around for Emily. I couldn't find her anywhere, so I started reading a book about ghost. I jumped when I felt a breathe against my neck. I turned around to find a smiling Andy. "Hey." I told him smiling. "Hey." He replied and kissed me. I sighed and looked down at my book. "You're here early." He told me and sat down beside me. "I wanted to get some fresh air." I told him and he chuckled. "What?" I asked him looking up at him. "Nothing. It's just funny that's all." He told me laughing. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "So what are you doing tonight?" He asked me. "I don't know. Why?" I asked him. "Maybe you and I could go to the movies tonight." He told me. I closed my book. "What movie we watching?" I asked him and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Psst!" I looked over at Chelsea and she was smiling at me. "What?" I asked her in a whisper. We were in class and we are supposed to write a research paper on our laptops. Me, Chelsea, and Andy had this class together. Andy sat almost in the front with his friends. "Did you and Bill you know, do it?" She asked me. "What?!" I whispered to her angrily. "Well you guys left early." She whispered back. "We went to get something to eat and that's all. Nothing else." I told her. "I was just wondering cause you used to be so in love with him." She told me and began her paper. I sighed and looked down at my computer screen. There is no used to about being in love with Bill. It's a still in love with Bill. I glanced down at Andy. Was I in love with Andy like the way I was with Bill? I mean I loved Andy but it wasn't like the way I was in love with Bill. Andy had shoulder length black hair and was teased. He wore eyeliner and black eyeshadow and black painted fingernails with tattooes all over him.


	3. To The Movies

"So what movie you watching?" Whitley asked me. "I have not a clue." I told her and she laughed. I looked at her and never seen her so dressed up. "Where are you going all fancied up?" I asked her. "Umm..on a date." She told me as she applied her eyeliner. "With who?" I asked. "With Tom." Chelsea said as she came out of her bedroom. "What? How do you know?" I asked her. "I heard them talking on the phone last night." Chelsea told me. "Is it true?" I asked Whitley. "Yes!" Whitley told me as she turned to face me with a huge grin on her face. "Oh my god!" I said and jumped up from the couch. "I know!" Whitley said with excitement. Me and Whitley started doing our happy dance. "I'm so glad this is my last year here!" Chelsea said as she walked back to her room. "Good cause we don't want you here either!" I told Chelsea as she stuck her tongue at me.

I heard someone knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Whitley said and jumped up from the couch. She went over to the door and answered it. It was Tom. "Wow don't you look fine!" Tom told her. Whitley bowed her head and blushed. "Thank you." She replied. Tom nodded his head and acted like he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Have you met my friend, Sam?" Whitley asked pointing at me. Tom looked at me. "Yea backstage." He told me. "Nice meeting you too." I told him and he laughed. "Wait, are you the Sam?" He asked me. "Excuse me?" I asked him. "I'm sorry but my brother won't shutup about a Sam and it's killing me!" Tom said. "What does he say?" I asked him. "Bill keeps talking about how they went to McDonald's and all that." Tom told me. I felt my face get hot and I turned my head away from him. Omg, Bill was talking about me! "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Tom told me and I nodded my head. I waved bye to Whitley and she waved back.

As soon as the door closed, I jumped up from the couch and started dancing. Yes! I squeled inside my head. Bill didn't forget about me! I looked over and saw Chelsea watching me. "You are so weird." She told me, shaking her head and going back in her room. I sat back down on the couch laughing. I jumped when someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer it. It was Andy. "You ready?" He asked me. "Yea just let me get my coat first." I told him. Andy nodded his head and stepped inside as I went to the closet to get my coat. "Now I'm ready!" I told him and we left.

"This better be a good movie." I told him as we sat down in our seats at the theater. "It is. Well that's what my friends tell me at least." Andy told me. We were watching Avatar. "Hungry?" Andy asked me. "A little." I told him. "Ok extra butter popcorn coming up but I want a kiss first." He told me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Happy?" I asked him. "Extremely." He told me and got up to get popcorn. I sat there bored, staring up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I came to watch this." My body froze and my heart pounded faster. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Bill's. I glanced real quick at the door and saw Bill, Georg, and Gustav walking in with popcorn. I'm glad I wasn't the only in here. There was an ederly couple and a family but they didn't act like Bill, Georg, and Gustav were famous. Oh god. Bill couldn't see me!

As Bill looked for a place to sit, I pushed my purse down and bent down to pick it up. Please don't let him see me! "Let's go up there and sit." I heard Gustav say. I put my hood on and glanced at them. They were sitting two rows below me. Oh thank god! Oh no but he could notice me if he looked back. Finally, I saw Andy and he ran up the stairs to the row we were sitting in. He took a seat beside me. "Here's the popcorn!" He told me. I grabbed a handful and stuffed it in my mouth. "Wow, if you're that hungry, I can go get another one." Andy told me. "No." I told him. "Ok but did you notice those guys down there?" Andy asked me. "No why?" I asked. "They look like Tokio Hotel." Andy told me. "Andy get serious. Why would Tokio Hotel come here to watch a movie?" I asked him. "True." He told me and started eating the popcorn.

The movie was playing but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was to busy watching Bill. I sighed. God was he so heavenly! Then I saw Bill sigh and get out his cell. He closed but held it in his hand. I wondered who he was texting. Then I heard my cell play Southside by Moby. Oh no! I quuickly got in my purse and pressed a button to turn it off. I sighed and fell back in my seat. Thank goodness! Then Georg looked back and stared at me. Oh. No. "I'm going to the bathroom!" I told Andy as I saw Georg turn to Bill. I ran out before I gave time for Andy to answer. I ran to the arcade area and hid behind one. That was close. I got my phone out of my pocket and checked the message. It was from Bill. 'Hey what you up to? Im sittin here bored in the movie theater.' Bill texted me. 'Sittin here bored too.' I texted back.

I sighed and stood up. As I was leaving the arcade, I ran into someone. "Isn't it funny how we always run into each other?" I looked up and it was Bill. "Yea funny." I said and looked down at the floor. "I guess Georg really did see you." Bill told me. "Who do you know it was me?" I asked looking up at him, crossing my arms. "Cause you're wearing the same coat as the girl that ran out." He told me crossing his arms and smiling down at me. "Ok it was me." I told him and went to find a place to sit. I should've known better that Bill wouldn't leave me alone. He followed and sat down beside me. "Why did you run out anyways?" Bill asked me. I couldn't lie to him, so I told him the truth. "Cause I didn't want you to see me with Andy." I told him, looking down at the floor. "Andy?" He asked me. "Yea my boyfriend." I told him. "Oh." Bill said and looked down at the floor. "Speaking of boyfriend." I told myself. I got my cell out and texted 'got sick and went home' to him. I closed my phone and put the cell in my purse. "How come you didn't want me to see you with him?" Bill asked. That part I couldn't tell him. "Since you're one of my friends, I'll tell you in the future." I told him. "Thank you." Bill whispered to me as he pulled me in a hug. I knew it was wrong but I hugged him back and he tightened his hold on me, pressing me into him. I felt so right in his arms. I knew the answer know. I didn't love Andy like the way I was with Bill. God, was my life a disaster. I was dating someone that I'm not in love with but I'm friends with the person I am in love with. What was I going to do?


	4. Shooting Stars and Promises

**Srry it took me so long to update**

* * *

I woke up to booming music coming from the living room. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked to the kitchen and Chelsea had the radio on a country station. I walked over to the radio and turned it off. "Hey!" Chelsea said. "Sorry but I can't stand that kind of music and you know it." I told her and walked back into the kitchen. "Fine let me put Lady GaGa in then." She told me and put the cd in. I got a toaster strudel out of the freezer and placed in the toaster. Chelsea walked over and sat on a stool at the bar. I sighed and looked out the window. Two days ago was the last time I saw Bill or talked to him. "So what's bothering you?" She asked me. I shook my head out of my daze and looked back at her. "Oh nothing." I told her and got a plate out. "Samantha, I have known you too long to know that there is nothing wrong with you when have that expression on your face." She told me. The strudel popped up in the toaster and I walked over to get it. I picked it up and placed it in my plate and put the icing on it. "Chelsea, I think I'm in love." I told her. "Omg! Andy is going to be so happy!" She told me and smiled. "The thing is I'm not in love with Andy." I told her as I grabbed my plate and walked to the table. "Who is it then?" She asked me, surprised. "Bill." I told her and took a bite out of my strudel. "Well dump Andy and date Bill." She told me. "It's not that easy." I told her. "Plus what if Bill doesn't feel the same and just wants to be friends?" I asked her. "You have a point." She told me.

All of sudden the door opened and Whitley walked in. "You won't believe what an incredible night I had last night!" She told us as she went to the fridge to get something to drink out. "Was it with Tom?" I asked her. "Of course!" She told me and sat down beside me. "What happened?" I asked her. "He took me to this fancy resteruant and then we went back to his hotel and watched movies. Then Georg and Gustav came in and started randomly dancing!" She told us while laughing. "Thats funny. What was Bill doing?" Chelsea asked and I turned my head to glare at her and she smiled at me. "For some reason, he's been down lately." Whitley said. "He's been sad?" I asked her. "Yea. I asked Tom why and he said this girl Bill met has a boyfriend." She told me. "Samantha!" Chelsea said as she slapped me in the arm. "What?" I asked her. "Bill likes you!" She told me. I shook my head and stood up. I placed my plate in the sink and went back into my room. Tom wan't reffering to me, was he?

I got dressed in a black t-shirt and my skinny jeans. I put my converses and coat on and then I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I was so happy today was a Saturday. I walked down the busy street while listening to my ipod. Today, Andy wanted me to go to one of his practices with his band and I agreed to go. They were having practice in the basement of his apartment. When I got there, I walked in the building and then downstairs to the basement. I could hear the music as I got closer. I walked into the room and Andy walked over to me to give me a hug and a kiss. "I'm glad you made it." He told me, smiling. "Me too." I told him and smiled. "Hey, Andy, come here for a sec." The guitar player said. "I'll be back." He told me and kissed me. I took a seat on the couch as Andy walked over to him. All of a sudden, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I got it out and flipped it open. I smiled to myself when I saw I got a text from Bill. 'Would u lik 2 hang later? cuz im so bored rite now' it read. I looked up at Andy and then back at my phone. 'Sure but do u want to hang out now?' I texted back. He texted me back and I read it. 'Sure bt wher can i meet u?' It said. 'How about i meet u at ur hotel room?' I texted to him and in a second my phone went off. 'K my room is 243 in Holiday Inn' it said. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I got up and walked over to Andy. "Do you mind if I can go home?" I asked him. "Oh no I don't mind." He told me, smiling. "Ok I'll see you later." I told him. "I'll call you later." He told me and kissed me. I nodded my head and left.

The taxi stopped in front of Holiday Inn and I got out. I walked in and got in the elevator. It finally stopped and opened. I walked out and walked to Bill's room. As soon as I made it, I froze in front of his door. Great, just as I'm almost there my nerves kick in. _Remember, Bill is just a friend. _I told myself. I sighed and knocked on the door. My heart began to beat faster as the door opened and a smiling Bill was standing in front of me. "It's about time." He told me and pulled me in a hug. I didn't want to be cold and distant, so I hugged him back. He let go of me and motioned me inside. I smiled and walked in. He closed the door behind me. I walked over to a chair and sat in it. "Can you wait for a second? I have to get my coat." Bill told me. "Yea sure." I told him, smiling. Bill went back into the bedroom to get a coat. "Ok ready!" He said as he walked out of his room. I stood up and went to stand beside him. "So where are we going?" He asked me. "I have not a clue." I told him, laughing and he started laughing with me. "How about we go to a park?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"So your best friend is seeing Tom?" Bill asked me. "Yea." I told him. We were walking around the park. "Well looks like I'll be seeing you all the time then." He told me. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. I smiled and looked away. "Well at the same time you might not." I told him as my smile faded. "Why?" He asked me. "Cause I might be moving to Tokyo when I graduate." I told him and looked down at the ground. "Oh but what about Andy?" He asked me. "I don't know. When he graduates he wants to travel the country with his band." I told him. "So he might be leaving soon?" He asked me. "Yes I do believe but I guess it's for the best." I replied. "Why do you say that?" "Because it would be a good way for Andy to meet someone else cause I might end it with him." I told him and looked down at the ground. "Oh that's sad." I heard him say and I looked up at him just in time to see a quick smile form on his face. "Want some ice cream?" I asked him as I saw an ice cream stand. "Sure." He told me. We ordered our ice cream and something to drink. I was getting my money out to pay for it but Bill stopped me. "Let me pay for it." Bill told me as he reached inside his pocket. "No that's ok I got it." I told him. "No I insist." He told me. "But I already have the money out." I told him and reached the man the money. "Thank you." He told us. "Anytime!" I told him as me and Bill began walking away. "You should've let me pay for it." Bill told me as he licked his ice cream. "Why? Because I'm not famous and don't have money like you." I told him and he stopped dead in his tracks. Bill looked back at me. "No Sam, I didn't mean it that way! Never! I just think it's rude when a guy doesn't pay for a girls food when they're out together." He told me and walked over to me. I looked up at him smiling and he smiled back at me. "I forgive you." I told him and we went back to eating our ice cream.

It was already dark with one star in the sky and me and Bill were laying down on the ground in the park. "I wonder why there is only one star in the sky." Bill said in wonder. "There will be more to join him later." I told him and Bill laughed. "So when do you leave for Los Angeles?" I asked him. "Two more days." He told me and sighed. "Will you be back after that?" I asked him and looked over at him. I was surprised to find him staring at me. "Yes we have come back for a day to do some signing." Bill told me and I nodded my head. "Can I ask you a question?" Bill asked me. "Sure." I told him. "This a sort of a personal question but have you ever...you know?" He asked me as he looked up at the sky. "No I have never did it but if I did, it would be out of love not for fun." I told him and looked at him smiling. "That's the same way I am. I would have to do it out of love too." He told me and smiled. I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "Make a wish!" I told him. I closed my eyes and made my wish. I doubt it would come true cause I really didn't believe in wishes. I opened my eyes and looked over at Bill. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "So what did you wish for?" I asked him. "I can't tell you cause it might not come true." "How do you know that?" I asked. Bill didn't say nothing. Instead he turned his head to look up at the sky. Then I heard thunder. "We better get going." Bill said as he stood up from the ground and dusted his pants off. "Ok well I'll see you later then." I told him as I sat up and played with a peice of grass. "I'm taking you home." He told me. "I can't go home cause I forgot my key and Chelsea won't be home until tomorrow." I told him. "Where are you going to stay at tonight then?" He asked me. "Probably with Andy since..." "No that's ok! You can stay with me tonight." Bill told me and held his hand out for me to take. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Why not?" He asked me and smiled. "Cause someone might catch me with you and then a rumor will start that you and I are together." I told him and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care." He told me, smiling. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and he was still smiling as he looked down at our hands. "What?" I asked. "You have soft hands, that's all." Bill told me and I looked down at the ground blushing.

Bill unlocked the door to his room and opened the door for us to go in. Bill allowed me to go in first and he came in, closing the door behind him and looking it. Bill held his hand out. "What?" I asked. "Umm give me your coat." He told me. "No that's ok. I can put it up myself." I told him. He groaned and reached for my coat zipper. "Hey!" I told him but it was to late cause he already had it unzipped. "I'm not taking it off." I told him. "I guess I have to do that too." Bill told me. He grabbed my coat and started pulling it off me. His hand brushed by the bruise that was on my arm and I winced in pain. Bill automatically stopped. I looked up at him and he looked at me shocked, confused, sorrow, and some how anger was mixed with all of it. He gently removed my coat off me and I rolled my shirt sleeve down, so he wouldn't see it. Bill laid my coat on the coach and he grabbed my hand. He led me to the couch and when he sat down, I did too. "Let me see your arm." He told me. "No there's no need. It's nothing." I told him and crossed my arms then looking away from him. He grabbed my chin gently and turned my head to face him. "Listen to me, if this was nothing you wouldn't wince in pain." He told me. I looked over to the side. "Please let me see." He told me in a gentle voice. "Go on and look at it." I told him in a whisper.

Bill was being cautious about the way he touched me as he rolled my sleeve up. I closed my eyes as he gasped. I winced in pain as he lightly touched it with his finger. "I'm sorry." He told me. "It's ok." I told him and opened my eyes to look at him. Bill was examening it. "Who did this to you?" He asked me concerned. "No one." I told him and looked away. "Stop lying! Anyone can easily tell that someone did this to you cause the bruise is the shape of a hand." Bill told me. I closed my eyes as I felt a tear escape. "Sam tell me who did this, please. I promise I won't tell anyone." He told me. "Promise?" I asked him as I looked up at him. "I promise." He told me. "It was Andy but he did it accidently." I told him. "Accidently? There is no accident to this!" Bill said angrily. "But it was." I replied. Bill gritted his teeth. "Why do you protect this sore loser? All he does is hurt you!" Bill almost yelled to me. "Just once he did." I corrected Bill. I didn't have an answer for the question he asked me. I looked down at the ground and began to sob. Bill threw his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. This was wrong. So wrong but I didn't care. I felt safe. Through my tears I looked up at him. He was staring down at me and then our eyes locked together. We stared in each others eyes for to long and I looked down as I felt my face get red. I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. I smiled because for some reason, his heart beat comforted me. My eyes closed slowly as I felt sleep come over me. "Why won't you leave him?" Bill asked me. "I don't think nobody would want me." I told him and laughed lazily. Before I fell asleep, I swear I heard Bill say, "if only you knew."


	5. Everything Ends

I woke up to a pair of arms around me. I looked up and Bill was staring down at me. "Wha-" I was getting ready to ask but Bill brushed a strand of hair out of my face. What was that? I was frozen in place by what he has just done. All of a sudden, he moved himself on top of me. I was getting ready to say something but Bill put his finger to my lips. "Shhh." He told me and removed the finger from my lips. I gasped as Bill pressed his lips to mine. His lips were so gentle against mine that it made me want to melt in his arms. He inched back to look at my face. He reached up and caressed the side of my face. Bill leaned back down to kiss me but I turned my head away. His hand gently grabbed my chin and turned my head, so he could see my face. "Sam, don't fight me cause I know you want me." He told me. What the hell? Of course I wanted him but what has gotten into him? He leaned down to my ear. "I hope you want me cause I want you." He whispered to me and began nibbling on my ear. "Bill." I whispered cause I didn't know what else to say. I was shocked. He wanted me. "Sam, I want you to be mine not _his._ I want every part of you. I want you to belong to me." His arm tightened around my waist pulling me into him more. By the feeling I was getting from his hard member against my leg, I could tell Bill actually wanted me. He really wanted me. He made a trail of kisses from my ear to my lips and once again his lips smoldered mine. He inched his lips back just enough for me to talk. "Do you want me?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Bill?" I tried to ask around his lips. "Hmm?" He asked and inched back. "I love you." I whispered to him. Bill stared into my eyes and a loving smile lit his face. He laid his forehead against mine. "I'm never going to let you go." Bill told me and kissed me. I smiled as Bill kissed my neck. I was Bill's now. I was all his.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard a gunshot. I looked around and found myself laying on top of Bill and we were still on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this movie would wake you." Bill told me. I looked down at him and he was smiling up at me. Oh my god. It was just a dream. "Are you ok?" He asked me, looking up at me worried. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked. "You just turned sad for a moment." Bill told me. "No everything's fine." I told him and rose up. He rosed up along with me too. "How come you didn't sleep in your bed?" I asked him. "Because you were comfortable on me and I didn't want to move." He told me, smiling. "You seem to be in a very happy mood today." I told him and he turned look at me, still smiling. "I am cause I learned something that could make my life better over night." Bill told me. I laughed and shook my head. I don't see how tv changed his life over night but it did. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked him. "Sure go ahead." Bill told me. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on the right temperature. Then someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" I asked. "Umm here is a robe for you and what would you like for breakfest?" Bill asked. I walked over to him and got the robe. "Fruity pebbles." I told him and smiled. "You want cereal even though we're in a five star hotel?" He asked me surprised. "Yep." I told him. He laughed and left.

When I got out of the shower, I put the robe on which went above my knee a little bit. Which was good cause I hated long robes. I walked into the living room and found Bill writing something into a notebook. "Umm do you know where my clothes is?" I asked him. He glanced up at me and then he looked up at me. I watched the movement of his eyes as he looked me up and down. I quickly looked down at the floor as I felt my face get hot. "I-I had them...washed..a-and they will b-be here-e shortly..." Bill told me. Was Bill actually stuttering? I quickly glanced back at Bill and he was still staring at me. I wanted to tell him to look away but I didn't want to be mean. I looked up at Bill as I heard the notebook hit the floor. Not bothering to pick it up, Bill stood up and started walking toward me. No, no, no. I closed my eyes hoping to wake up but I wasn't waking up. This was actually happening. My heart pounded in my chest as he took each step toward me. Finally, he was in front of me. I could smell the cologne he was wearing. Bill reached up and laced his fingers with mine. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me. "No." I whispered to him, shaking my head. Bill ignored me and laid his forehead against mine. His eyes locked with mine and all of my worries and fears melted away. It was just me and him in this world. Bill slowly leaned his lips to mine and that's when I gave up on fighting back.

Bill's lips were about to meet mine but someone knocked on the door. "Room service, I have your laundry!" A woman on the other side said. I closed my eyes and I felt Bill let go of me and went to answer the door. "Thank you." I heard Bill say and closed the door. This had to stop. I walked over to him and grabbed my clothes. Then I ran into the bathroom to change. Once I got all my clothes on, I folded the robe and laid it on the counter in the bathroom. I looked up in the mirror at myself. I hated myself. If I stayed with Andy, I was hurting Bill and if I chose Bill over Andy, I would be hurting Andy. Why do I hurt people? I opened the door and walked back into the living room but I stopped when I heard talking. "Ok we're having two concerts in L.A. and then we're going to be coming back here so you guys sign autographs for your fans." A female voice said. "Like I said, I already know this." Bill told her, frustrated. "Well, I was just making sure." She told him and giggled. I gagged at her flirty giggle. I walked into the living room. As soon as Bill seen me a smile lit his face. "Sam." He said and stood up still smiling. The girl sitting on the couch turned around to look at me. Wow. I didn't see why Bill wouldn't date her instead. She had shoulder length black hair that was curled, her eyes really blue, she was skinny, and when she stood up she was almost as tall as Bill. I was short compared to him. Bill walked over to me and stood beside me. "This is Bridget. She is one of the staff members." Bill told me. "Bridget this is-" "Sam." She said interrupting him and with hatred. Looks like someone was jealous. "Umm I thought you didn't screw around with your fans?" She asked Bill. I was enjoying this. She hated me with such passion. "We didn't do anything like that." Bill told her. "And if we did it wouldn't of been any of your business." I told her. She looked at me, disgusted and I smiled at her. "I'm out of here." Bridget said and left. Again it was just me and him. "I better get going." I told him and started heading for the door but Bill grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I told him but he didn't let go of me. "Please don't." Bill begged as he laid his head on top of mine. I was frozen. He held me there. "I'm sorry but I have to." I told him and this time I succeded getting free from him. "Please, Sam." He begged in a whisper as I gripped the door knob. "You'll see me tomorrow." I told him, my voice shaking. "No I won't cause we're leaving tonight." Bill told me. I looked back at him. "That's why Bridget came by because she was telling me we're leaving tonight." Bill told me and started walking toward me. "Stop." I told him in a whisper. Bill stopped and stared at me, hurt. I was going to end this myself. "Why?" He asked me. "It's better this way." I told him and opened the door. I didn't look back at him as I walked out of the room and closed the door. I stood there frozen with my hand on the knob. I wanted to open the door and run back to him but I couldn't. I let go of the knob and ran home. I didn't care about the pain building up in my legs as I ran home. I didn't care that I was breathing hard and my lungs hurt. The only pain I felt was in my heart. I let go of the one person I loved and that hurt more than any other pain.

Once I reached the apartment door, I knocked on it and Chelsea answered the door. "Where have you been?" She asked me, concerned. I didn't answer her. Instead I walked to my room, closed the door and locked it. I walked over to my bed and laid down_. Please don't_. I could hear Bill's pleads in my head over and over. Why didn't I chose to be with him? Cause Andy told me, he loved me. Andy loved me but I wasn't in love with him, I just loved him. Andy loves me and Bill doesn't, so it shouldn't hurt Bill as bad should it? I stopped asking myself questions and turned to another option. Crying. I sobbed into my pillow. My heart felt empty but it's better this way. Way better. Bill will find her. Bill will find his soul mate. Eventually my eyes became droopy from all of this crying and I fell asleep.


	6. Lying Is A Good Thing Sometimes

Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it. I walked out of my room and Chelsea had her coat on. "I see you're finally up." She told me, smiling. I nodded my head and made my way to the door. "So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" She asked me and I ignored her as I walked to the door. "Samantha please. I've never seen you hurt like that before." Chelsea said. "I'm fine." I told her, lying through my teeth. "No you're not. You locked yourself up all day yesterday in your room and I could hear you crying as I walked by your room." Chelsea told me and started walking toward me. "I told you, I'm fine." I told her and ran out of the apartment. I wasn't in the mood to hear advice from anyone.

I walked the whole way to Andy's house. I knocked on the door and shortly he answered the door. "Hey." I told him, smiling. He smiled back at me and pulled me in a hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, surprised. "I got bored and I wanted to see you but if you're busy, I'll come back another time." I told him. "No, come on in." He told me and opened his door wide enough to let me in. I walked in and he closed the door behind me. "Thirsty?" Andy asked me. "Yea, some water would be nice." I told him and walked into the living room to sit down. Andy walked into the living room with a bottle of water in his hand. Andy gave me the bottle and sat down beside me. "Well I have some great news!" He told me, excited. Time to put my happy face on. "Really! What is it?" I asked him, smiling. Andy smiled and took my hand. "Me and the band got a gig." He told me. "That's great!" I told him but his face dropped. "But the problem is the gig is in Chicago." He told me.

"Well you should go. It could be the start of your career." I told him, smiling. "Are you sure? I can stay here with you." He told me. "No! Go. This will be a good experience for you." I told him and hugged him. "Thank you." He replied, wrapping his arms around me. I truly hated myself now. I wanted another pair of arms around me instead of Andy's. I missed Bill more than anything. I wanted to be with him but I wasn't going to hurt Andy. I got myself together, so I could talk to Andy. "How long are you going to be gone?" I asked him. "Just for a month but I will be back for you." He told me. Ah! I could punch him for saying back for you. "So how did you get this gig?" I asked him. "Well this guy, from Chicago, stopped by to see us yesterday and we got the gig! He said we really good and wanted us to share our music with others and we agreed." He told me and chuckled. "Oh." I replied. "Speaking of yesterday, where was you?" Andy asked. Oh no. "Umm.." Andy stared at me, waiting for an answer. "Shopping with Brooke." I told him and smiled.

Did he buy it? "Did you have fun?" He asked me and smiled. Shew! "Yea I guess. We just went to Hot Topic and Spencers." I told him. He nodded his head and looked at the clock on his table. "I go meet the others in an hour, so what do you want to do?" Andy asked. "Wanna go to an arcade?" I asked him. "Yes!" He told me with a huge smile on his face. I laughed as he stood up. He reached his hand to me and I took it. Andy pulled me up and we walked outside. Andy opened the passenger door of his car for me and I smiled and got in. Andy got in and drove us to the arcade.

"Die zombie!" Andy said as he played a zombie game. He was always competive with video games or any kind of game. The game ended and he started getting more money out of his pocket. "Oh man, I only have two dollars left!" Andy said and I laughed. "Hey, babe, can you go to my car and get my wallet?" He asked me, smiling. "Sure." I told him and left to go to his car. I would do anything to get out of there. On my way back to the arcade, I ran into someone on the sidewalk. "Ow!" I complained as I rubbed my forehead. "Well you should watch where you're going!" He said in a German accent. "Why you-" I cut myself off as I looked up to see who I ran into. Oh. My. Freaking. God. Tom looked down at me, shocked. What was he doing here? "I thought you left yesterday?" I asked him. "The others did but I stayed behind, so I could spend more time with Whitley." He told me. I nodded and made my way inside but he grabbed my wrist.

I looked back at him with one of my evil glares. "You know he's hurting." Tom told me and I became forzen all over again. "No he's not." I told him and shook my head cause I didn't want to believe it. "He is. I've never seen my brother torn like that. Whitley told me about the way you felt for him and the way it sounded, it sounded like you loved him. But I don't understand, what happened?" Tom asked. "You wanna know what happend? Reality finally hit me." I told him. "So don't you still love him?" Tom asked. He wasn't going to give up until he had the truth and I could tell that by reading his face. "Tom, I won't lie. Yes, I still love Bill." Tom was about to say something but I interrupted him. "But Bill doesn't love me back but the man in that arcade, does and I'm not going to end things with him over someone that doesn't love me." I told Tom. For once, Tom was speechless. I moved my wrist out of his hold and walked into the arcade to Andy. "What took you so long?" He asked me and laced his fingers with mine. "I was fixing my eyeliner." I told him. He smiled and I smiled back at him. "Andy?" I asked and he looked down at me. "Yes?" He asked. I was doing the right thing. I was making the right choice. "I don't know if I ever told you this but I love you." I told him. I didn't but I will in the future as I would spend more time with him. A huge smile lit his face and he leaned down to kiss me.

After my day with Andy, he took me home. Instead of going home from the arcade, I went to Andy's band meeting thing. I walked up to the apartment and I was surprised to find Chelsea home. "So how was your day out?" She asked me while smiling. "Horrible." I told her and went to sit on the couch. She walked over and sat down beside me. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "I told Andy I loved him." "I don't see how that was bad." She said. "The thing is, I don't love him! I'm still in love with Bill and I thought I was over him but that turned out to be a lie. I wished I'd never spent the night with Bill." I said and realized I just blurted out everything. "You spent the night with Bill?" Chelsea asked shocked. "Yes. It was the night when you left for the night." I told her. "Does Andy know?" She asked. "No! He doesn't even know Bill almost kissed me!" I said. I heard Chelsea gasp and I looked over at her. "Oh my god! Bill almosr kissed you?" She said. "I'm going to bed!" I told her and stood up from the couch. "No! I need to know more!" Chelsea yelled to me. I walked into my room and closed my door behind me. God, my life was a mess. Instead of going to sleep, I sat against my headboard of my bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying.


	7. Tonight We're Angels In Heaven

"I'm going to miss you!" I told Andy before he boarded his flight. Andy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me to hug me. "You know I'll miss you." He told me and kissed me. Then his afec dropped. "How is your back?" He asked me with sorrow. He was reffering to the bruise on my back that he had done but it wasn't on purpose, he was drunk. "I'll be fine. It'll go away soon." I told him, smiling. Because of that incident, he never got drunk around me anymore. "Flight to Chicago will be taking off shortly." The announcement said. "I guess it's time for me to go." He told me. "I guess so." I said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. After our kiss, he went to board the plane. I smiled and started walking out of the building but was stopped by a huge crowd of people cause they were blocking my way out the door. These past three weeks were the best of my life because I was almost over _him_ but it still hurts to even think about _him_ but I wasn't going to have anything ruin it. I decided to go the other way but as I was about to go out the other exit, huge security guards stood in front of an entrance waiting for people.

As people started coming out, the crowd started going crazy. I looked over at them and half of them had signs up in the air. As I read one, my heart stopped. 'Welcome back, Tokio Hotel!' One of the signs read. No this couldn't happen now. Not when I was almost over _him_. Then the crowd screamed louder and some of them started jumping up and down. I looked back at the entrance thing to see why they were going crazy. There he was. Tom was crazy. Bill didn't look broken. He looked happy. Bill smiled that beautiful smile as he waved to his fans. _Look away, you idiot, before it's to late! _I told myself but I couldn't look away. It was like my eyes were glued to him. Then a smiling, Bridget walked up beside him and started whispering something in his ear, making him laugh. I smiled. Bill found her. He looked so happy with her but what happened next made my heart stop. Bill must've noticed someone was staring at him cause he looked up. The smile we were both wearing on our faces faded away as our eyes meet each other. He stopped in his tracks and I watched his lips as he whispered my name. Then my eyes locked with his again. I took a step back and he took a step forward.

Then he did something, I never imagined him to do. Bill pushed his way out of the pack of security guards around him and started walking toward me. My heart pounded against my chest. I shook my head as he got closer to me. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. _Stay and tell him how you feel. _I heard my inner self say. But I didn't listen to it. Instead I ran as fast as I could out of there. I ran to the sidewalk and held my hand out for a taxi. "Mr. Kaulitz!" I heard a very strong voice and I looked back. Bill was running after me and the guards were running after him. Luckily, a taxi stopped. I ran to it and got in it. I quickly told him where to go before he even asked me 'where to?'. As he started driving, I looked back to find Bill just getting to the sidewalk and trying to catch his breath. I turned back around in my seat. I wipped the free tears that fell down my face away. The taxi stopped in front of the apartment building. I paid him and got out. I walked slowly up to the apartment. I twisted the knob and it was lock. I guess nobody was home.

I walked into my room. I changed my shoes to my sneakers and I put my purple short sleeve t-shirt with a hoodie on but I left my skinny jeans on. I grabbed my bookbag and put my fully charged laptop in it. I grabbed my keys and left. I made my way to the dance studio. I always came here to clear my head. Luckily, they wasn't having any dance classes today cause they only allowed me to come here when they didn't. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I got my laptop out and sat it on a table in front of the mirrors. I got on youtube and put Change by HyunA on full screen and started dancing to it following her steps. I watched myself in the mirror to make sure I was doing it right and so far I was. I smiled as I began getting more into it. Dancing always helped me clear my mind. As I danced, for some reason it felt like I was being watched but I really didn't care.

I left the studio when my laptop died and I returned home. Looks like there still wasn't anyone here. I sighed and unlocked the door. I closed and locked the door behind me as I went inside. I took my laptop to my room and put it on charge. I walked back to the living room and collapsed on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on and began watching The Fresh Prince. I looked at the clock. It was almost nine and Chelsea still wasn't home. I got up and got my cellphone. I called Chelsea but I got her voicemail. I sighed and called Whitley. I ended up getting her voicemail too. What the hell was going on? I jumped when someone knocked on the door. I smiled and closed my phone. Who would've thought Chelsea would forget her keys. "I can't believe you forgot your keys." I told her, laughing, as I unlocked the door and opened it. I gasped and my eyes went wide. I couldn't believe it. Bill. I stepped back and he walked in, closing the door behind him. I shook my head and ran for my room but Bill wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against him.

"Bill, please." I begged. "I can't." Bill told me in a voice that sounded like he was crying. I looked up at him and seen his broken face. "Why?" I asked him in a whisper. Bill smiled and cradled my face. "Even though we knew each other for a couple of weeks, I have strong feelings for you." He told me and I shook my head. "I know, crazy right but I don't care. I love you, Sam and it killed me in the inside to see you with him." Bill told me. "How-w did this happen?" I asked. "Everytime we spent time with each other, I feel more and more for you. You're one of a kind. You're strange and you really don't give a damn what anyone thinks about you. You're funny, sweet, and down to earth. But all I want to know right now is one thing." Bill told me as he brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. "What's that?" I asked him, staring up into his eyes. "Do you love me?" Bill asked me in a whisper. I looked away from him and then back at him. I had to lie. "No." I whispered and tears began falling from my eyes.

But Bill was still staring down at me. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I loosened up and melted in his arms. Bill smiled around my lips cause he knew he had me. Bill pulled his lips away and hugged me tighter to him. "You can stop lying cause I know you love me." Bill told me. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. "Do you remember that night you stayed with me?" He asked me and I nodded. "And that morning, I told you I learned something that could change my life from overnight?" I nodded again. "You told me, you loved me in your dream and then you blushed." Bill told me. I blushed and looked down at the floor. I hated it when I talked in my sleep. Bill gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head up, so I could face him. "Do you love me?" He asked me again. "Yes." I whispered.

Bill smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I didn't want to fight him anymore. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again. Then all of a sudden, Bill pushed me up against the wall without leaving my lips. I grabbed his coat and pulled it off of him and put my hands on his face. We began kissing each other with more urgency then before. Bill grabbed the end of my shirt and lifted it off of me. I grabbed his shirt and did the same. I ran my hands down his chest to his pants. I unbuckled his belt and took it off of him, making his pants almost falling off of him but he didn't care. Bill moved away from the wall with his lips locked to mine and his arms wrapped around my waist and started walking to my room. Once we made it, he closed the door by using his foot.

We collapsed on the bed with him landing right on top of me. He moved his lips from mine and began kissing my neck. His hand moved down to my jeans and unbuttoned them. He pressed his lips to mine as he pulled them off me. I rolled over, so that I was on top of him. I left his lips and started kissing my way down to his star tattoo. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off him. I giggled as I saw his boxers went off with his pants. Bill pulled me back up to him and began kissing me. As his tongue went into my mouth, he knotted his hand in my hair to keep my head there. His tongue left my mouth and I put mine in his mouth. My tongue played with his piercing. Bill removed his arm from around my waist and moved his hand up my back. Bill stopped at the clasp of my bra. He undid it before rolling us over. Bill moved slightly back, so he could take it off me. I put my arms through his, so I could be closer to him. Bill brought his lips back to mine and kissed me with more passion. As we both smiled around each other's lips, I knew this was going to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**Plz leave me a review about this chapter and plz dnt b mean bout it!**


	8. Just You and Me

**Ok this is just a funny little stroy thing! Btw if you want you could skip all the bold and read the story!**

**Title of short story: A Scary Halloween **

**Tiff: Man, I love Halloween!**

**Sam: Me too! I love scaring people!**

**Tiff: Ok then...I'm just here for the candy!**

**Sam: So how much do you have now?**

**Tiff: Ugh...well...not that much.**

**Sam: I know an easy way to get candy if you want some.**

**Tiff: You do?**

**Sam: Yea just sit back and watch.**

**Tom, Bill, Georg, and Gustav comes walking down the street with their buckets full of candy.**

**Tom: Dude, look how much candy I have!**

**Gustav: I think all of us have the same amount though.**

**Georg: But we better watch out, cause Bill might eat all of our candy.**

**Bill: Hey, I have my own thank you very much.**

**All of a sudden they hear a noise.**

**Tom: What was that?**

**Georg: I don't know. I think we should go now.**

**Bill: I think it's coming from that bush over there.**

**All four of them walked to the bush. They stared at the bush for a while. All of the sudden, the Grudge crawls out of it. Georg, Tom, and Gustav scream and ran away. Leaving their buckets of candy on the ground. Bill fell to the ground, dying of laughter.**

**Tiff: Yay candy!**

**Tiff runs from behind a tree and gets the candy. Bill stands up and help the grudge girl to her feet.**

**Bill: That was awesome!**

**Sam: Thank you. Thank you very much.**

**Tiff: CANDY! Muahahaha candy!**

**All of a sudden, they hear a noise.**

**Tiff: Sam, stop making that noise.**

**Sam: It's not me!**

**Bill: Sure.**

**Sam: I swear it's not me!**

**Then all three of them look over at the bush to see a pale woman wearing a white dress and black hair come out.**

**Sam: OH MY GOD! IT"S REALLY HER!**

**Tiff and Bill: AHHHHHHH!**

**Sam jumps on Bill's back.**

**Sam: RUN!**

**Tiff: Hey! Wait for me!**

**The girl crawls to the candy and starts stuffing it into the buckets. She opens a snickers and begans eating it.**

**Brooke: *giggles* What idiots!**

* * *

I was awake but I didn't want to open my eyes. I could feel cool air hitting my bare back. I opened my eyes and found myself on my stomach. I leaned up and started rubbing my eyes. All of a sudden, an arm wrapped around me. I looked beside me and I saw Bill fast asleep. I smiled as I watched him sleep. I moved closer to him and started caressing his cheek. Bill was like an angel to me. I didn't stop caressing his cheek when his eyelids began to flutter open. Once he opened his eyes, Bill looked up at me and smiled. He reached up and laid his hand on my cheek. "You're really here." Bill whispered to him. I smiled as I nodded my head. "And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I added. A huge smile lit his face and he leaned up to kiss me. Bill's lips were gentle and soft against mine. Everytime he kissed me, I though I was going to die. He laid back down and pulled me on top of him. I nuzzled my face into his neck and he laid his head on top of mine. "Bill?" I asked. "Hmm?" "I love you." I told him as I closed my eyes. "As I love you." Bill told me and started running his fingers through my hair.

Then something popped into my head. Ruining my moment of happiness. I sighed and rolled off of Bill which caused him to roll over and hover over me. "What's wrong?" Bill asked me, sweetly as he caressed my cheek. "What am I going to do about Andy?" I asked. When I said his name, Bill's expression turned to anger. "I know when I'm through with him, he'll be in the hospital." Bill said through his gritted teeth. "Bill, seriously. What am I going to do?" I told him and rolled over, so that my face was in the pillow. "I was being serious but I guess if you want to, we both can talk to him." Bill suggested as he ran his finger up and down my spine. I turned my head, so I could be looking at him. "Really? You would talk to him with me?" I asked him. "Of course. I'll do anything to make you happy." He told me and leaned down to kiss me. "And may I ask you, why you want to put Andy in the hospital?" I asked Bill as he embraced me in his arms. "He's been hurting you and now it's his turn to get a bruising." Bill told me. "You need to calm down." I told him, snickering. "I don't think I can." He told me and crossed his arms. I smiled and leaned up to give him a long kiss. "What about now?" I asked in a whisper and Bill shook his head. I pressed my lips to his again and he brushed his tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let him in. Bill moaned and rolled us over, so that he was on top of me. My hands knotted in his hair and he wrapped one arm around my waist to pull me against him.

As Bill began to position himself, my bedroom door opened. "Oh my god! You won't believe what happened last-. OH. MY. GOD!" I heard Chelsea and she closed my door offly fast. "Bill, stop!" I told him and pushed him off me. I jumped out of bed and put my clothes on. Bill sighed and raised up. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "Getting dressed! Something you should do too." I told him as I buttoned my pants. Bill got out of the bed and began to put his clothes. "I'll be in the living room." I told Bill as he pulled his pants on and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. As I walked past Chelsea's room, she grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me into her room, closing the door behind us. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I can't believe you slept with Bill!" She shreiked and slapped me in the arm. "Ow!" I told her as I rubbed my arm. "So what now? Are you two dating or what?" Chelsea asked me. "Yes, it should be obvious!" I told her and sat on her bed. Chelsea walked over to me, smiling. "What?" I asked her. "So? Is he good?" Chelsea asked me. "What?" I shreiked. "You know in bed?" She asked. "Chelsea..." She sighed and looked down at the ground. "...if I was to chose a number between one and ten. I wouldn't chose one." I told her and she looked up at me. "Cause it would be a number higher than ten." I told her and Chelsea laughed.

Me and Chelsea jumped as someone knocked on the door. Chelsea opened her door and Bill was standing there. "I was looking for Sam." He told her. "Right here!" I said and walked out of her room to him. "Hungry?" I asked him. "A little bit." He told me. I laced my fingers through his and lead him to the kitchen. "How do you like your eggs?" I asked him. "Doesn't matter to me." He told me and sat in a chair at the bar. "Just tell me." I told him. "How do you like yours?" Bill asked me as I grabbed a skillet and placed it on the bar. I turned around and glared at him. "Oh no we're not doing this." I told him. "Do what?" Bill asked me as he smiled. "How do you like yours?" I asked again and Bill shook his head. "Not until you tell me yours." Bill told me. "Fine. I like mine scrambled." I told him. "Make me some scrambled eggs then." Bill told me, smiling. I cursed under my breath as I got the eggs. I cracked five eggs and began fixing them, scrambled style for me and Bill. Then Chelsea walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. "I'm going to visit my mom again." Chelsea told me. "Ok!" I told her. "By the way, nice meeting you, number higher than ten." She told Bill. "Chelsea!" I yelled as she went out the door and I could her hear laughing as she closed the door. "Why did she call me that?" Bill asked me. "I have not a clue." I told him and it was a good thing he couldn't see my face.

After we ate, we sat on the couch and watched tv. "So when are you leaving?" I asked him with sadness in my voice. "In three days." He told me and pulled me close to him. "When will you be back?" I asked him as I looked up at him. When Bill's expression became sad, I knew this was not going to be good. "The end of next month." Bill told me. "Oh." I told him, trying to hide my sadness. "Don't worry. I'll come visit you when I can." He told me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. As Bill began to deepen the kiss, his phone started ringing. I sighed and moved away from him. Bill got his cell out and answered it. "Hello?" Bill asked. "Oh hey Tom! I'm at Sam's place." Bill smiled and laced his fingers with mine. "Yes." Bill said and looked over at me, adoringly. I blushed and looked down at the floor. "Oh! Could you bring me some clothes for tonight?" Bill asked through the phone. "Thanks." Bill said and closed his phone. "Are you staying with me tonight?" I asked him. "Duh!" He replied and leaned over to kiss me.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up from Bill's embrace and went to answer the door. I opened the door and found Tom and Whitley. "Come on in." I told them. "Don't mind if we do." Tom said as him and Whitley came in. I laughed as I closed the door. "Here's your clothes!" Tom told Bill and threw him a bag of clothes. "Thanks." Bill told him, smiling and Tom went to sit beside him. "Uhh..we'll be in Sam's room." Whitley told them as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my room. She closed the door behind us and then she looked back at me. She grabbed my arm and I grabbed hers and we started doing our happy dance. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" She said over and over again in such a rush. "I know!" I shrieked. After we calmed down a bit, we sat down on my bed. "So, did you two..well..you know?" Whitley asked me. I nodded my head while smiling and she smiled back. "What about you and Tom?" I asked her. She blushed and nodded her head. Then we both jumped back up and did our happy dance. Weird? We know but we don't care. When we pulled ourselves back together completely, we made our way to Tom and Bill.

As me and Whitley were about to go in to the living room, what we heard Tom say, made me and Whitley stop and listen from around the corner of the wall. "You know Bridget is pissed about you and Sam." Tom told Bill. "Who told her?" Bill asked. "Oops." Whitley whispered and covered her mouth. "You told her?" I asked her in a whisper. "She pissed me off! So I told her off and as I was doing that, it slipped out that you and Bill were dating." Whitley told me as I glared at her. "Ok that's a good enough excuse." I told her and she laughed. "I don't know who told her." Tom told him. "Oh well, she's just going have to get used to the fact that I'm seeing Sam." Bill said with a sigh. "I know but the question is, will she let you go?" Tom asked. "She better!" I mumbled to myself. "I sure hope so cause I don't want there to be a fight everytime I turn around." Bill said. "Bridget wouldn't fight all the time." Tom told him while chuckling. "I wasn't reffering to Bridget." Bill told him. Whitley died laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Oh." Tom said a little scared now. When it grew quiet again, me and Whitley walked back into the living room. "I'm back!" I said and walked over to Bill. "Good. Now I don't have to find you." He told me and pulled me against him. "Well, we'll be leaving now." Whitley said and grabbed Tom's hand. "But we just got here!" Tom complained as she pulled him toward the door. "Do you remember what you asked from me before we got here?" Whitley asked and Tom nodded his head. "If you want that gift, we're leaving right now." Whitley told him. "Bye!" Tom told us and rushed Whitley out the door. "Hey! Stop pushing!" I heard Whitley say as Tom closed the door.

"Maybe we should go to my room." I suggested to Bill as he kissed my neck. "Why?" He asked against my throat. "Umm..Chelsea might walk in on us." I told him. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. "I...don't...want...to...move...though." He told me between kisses. "Then...let's...try..this." I told him between our kisses. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him gently away. "Hey that's not fair!" Bill told me as I stood up and ran into my room. "Never is with me." I yelled to him as I plopped down on my bed. I heard Bill running and when he got in my room, he closed the door and locked it. Bill collasped on the bed beside me. "I think I have a bruise. Will you kiss it for me?" Bill asked me as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Hmm..where is it?" I asked him. He reached up and knotted his hand in my hair to pull me close to his face. "Right here." Bill told me and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled as his lips left mine and kissed my cheek. "Well I have two bruises." I told Bill. "I know." He told me, in a low sad voice, and brought his lips back to mine. This time this kiss was urgent. Bill moved his lips with mine in need. I lifted his shirt up and threw it on the floor. Then I went for his pants. Once they were off, Bill took my shirt and pants off. Bill reached up and kissed me and started making a trail of kisses to my ear. "By the way, I'm never going to let you go." He whispered to me as he placed his hand in mine on the bed.


	9. Battlefield

**Wow! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote! LOL**

* * *

I woke up to Bill getting out of the bed. I looked up at him and he went into the bathroom. I sat up as I heard him turn the shower on. He walked back into the bedroom and when he seen me, he crawled onto the bed to me. "You're awake." Bill told me, smiling. "No I'm not. I'm still sleeping." I told him and he laughed. "Wanna take a shower with me?" Bill asked me. "Hmmm...ok." I told him and he helped me out of bed and led me to the shower. "I hope you don't mind seeing the band today, do you?" Bill asked me as soon a entered the shower. "No I don't mind." I told him. I reached up for the shampoo and put some in my hands. Then I turned around to face Bill and put the shampoo in his hair. I began to massage it into his hair. "You know, I could've done that myself." He told me and I laughed. "I know but I wanted to do it." I told him. Bill grabbed the shampoo bottle and put shampoo in my hair and began massaging it into my hair. "You have really long hair." He told me and I laughed. "Thank you but I'm thinking about cutting it." I told him. "No. Please don't. Long hair looks lovely on you and I love your long hair." He told me and kissed me on my forehead. "Is the soap all out of my hair?" I asked him. "Yes. What about me?" He asked me. "You're all finished except you need to clean your body now." I told him. I grabbed the body wash bottle and squirted it on him. "That's cold!" Bill said and let go of me while I was dying with laughter. "Oh you think this is funny?" Bill asked me as he got the soap bottle. "What are you doing?" I asked him between laughs. "This!" He told me and squirted it on me. I gasped at the coldness of the soap. "So how do you like it?" He told me and pulled me against him. "It's very cold." I told him and he laughed. As I stared up at him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss me.

A few hours later, we arrived at the hotel they were staying at. Bill knocked on Tom's door and Tom answered it. "It's about time!" Tom told us as he opened the door wide open for us to come in. We walked in and found Georg and Gustav on the XBox. "Come on." Georg said as he stared intently at the tv. "Yes!" Gustav said as he jumped up from the couch. "Damn it!" Georg said as he threw the control on the couch. Whitley walked out of Tom's bedroom with magazines in her hand. "Sam! You're here!" She told me as she placed the magazines on the table. "Yep! Bored?" I asked her as I looked at the magazines and then back at her. "A little but Georg and Gustav are giving me the best entertainment for right now." She told me and I laughed. Bill grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap and he began to kiss my neck. We heard a knock on the door and Tom answered it. "David?" Tom asked as David Jost stepped inside the room. Unfortunately, Bridget came with him. She looked at me and gave me a hateful look and Bill kissed my cheek. Bridget gritted her teeth and looked away from us. "What's going on Jost?" Georg asked. "I'm sorry but we have to leave early." He told them. "When are we leaving then?" Tom asked and Bill tightened his hold on me. "Tomorrow afternoon." Jost told them and I felt my heart drop. "Tomorrow?" Bill asked. "Yes." Jost said. "Can't we reschedule it?" Bill asked. "I'm sorry but we can't. Fans have already bought the tickets to see your concert." Jost told them. "Shit." Bill whispered.

I looked up at the clock and it was almost ten o'clock at night. Earlier, I found out Bill was going to be leaving tomorrow. "Well, I guess I better be getting home." I told Bill as we walked out of Tom's room. "No, stay with me tonight. Please." Bill told me with a sad expression on his face. "Alright. I'll stay with you." I told him and he led me to his room. Bill closed the door and locked it behind us. I took my coat off and laid it on the couch. I turned around to look back at Bill and he was rubbing his temples. "Does your head hurt?" I asked him and he shook his head. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Everything's going to be ok." I told him. "No it's not! I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't see you for a long time!" He told me. "We'll get through this. Together." I told him. Bill relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at Bill and he was staring down at me. Bill slowly leaned down and his lips finally touched mine. His kiss was full of passion and desire. As my hands knotted in his hair, he lifted me up and laid me down on his bed. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off me. Then he undid my pants and pulled it off me leaving me bare in my underwear and bra.

Bill leaned up and pulled his shirt off. I reached up and touched Bill's cheek and then I ran my hand down his chest to his pants. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down. He kicked his pants off and touched his lips to mine again. "Bill, how are we-" I was going to ask him how could we stay in contact but he kissed me. His lips left mine and he made a trail of kisses to my ear. "Shhh. Let's just think about this moment right now and nothing else. Just let yourself go." He told me. "I always let my self go when we're like this." I told him and he chuckled. "And I find that a good thing." Bill told me and pressed his lips to mine with such passion. He sat up and pulled me with him. He undid my bra and threw that on the ground. I put my arms through his, so I could hold myself to him. I moaned as his hand traveled down my body to my underwear. Bill knotted his hand in my hair and pulled my head back, so he could kiss my neck. "I love you." I moaned to Bill. "I know and I love you too." He told me and laid us back down.

I rolled over and looked out the window to find the sun starting to come up. Wow, I can't believe I wasn't even tired. Bill was fast asleep beside me with his arms around me. As my phone started going off, Bill stirred. I quickly reached over to get it and answered it. "Hello?" I asked in a whisper into the phone. "Sam?" Andy asked. "Yes?" I asked in a whisper. "Why are you whispering?" He asked. "Well, Chelsea fell asleep in my room and I don't want to wake her." I told him. "Oh. Well I have some exciting news!" "Really? What is it?" I asked him. "We got a contract deal with this music business." "Oh that's awesome!" I whispered into the phone. "I know." "Umm..Andy?" I asked. "Yes?" "We need to talk about us." "What about us?" I didn't know how to tell him this. I really didn't. As I began to break down in sobs, Bill woke up. He rose up and stared at me. "Andy?" He asked me in a whisper and I nodded my head. "What do you need to tell me?" Andy asked me. "Well...I.." How would he take it? "Here let me talk to him." Bill suggested and held his hand out toward me. I reached the phone to Bill and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Bill asked. "This is Bill Kaulitz...Yes the singer of Tokio Hotel...Well, she's my girlfriend now...That means you two are over...No! She's mine but if you have a problem with it, then I'll see you later...See you then." Bill said and closed the phone. "What's going on?" I asked Bill. "Andy's coming to New York today to see me." Bill told me and smiled.

"He's going to fight with you!" I told Bill and wrapped my arms around him. "I hope he does." Bill told me and I looked up at him. "Please don't." I begged. "Why? He's left bruises on you and I think he needs to get some on him." Bill told me, gritting his teeth. "No please. I don't want to see you or him get hurt. I just want this to be a normal conversation." I told him. "But this is not going to be normal. Me and him will probably fight." Bill told me and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't see why! There's nothing to fight over." I said. "Me and Andy are fighting over you. He wants you back and he will do anything he can to get you back." Bill told me. "That's stupid cause I love you." I told Bill and kissed his chest. "But you still care about, Andy." He told me and sighed. "But I don't love him but I told him I did cause I thought he was the only that cared about me until I met you." I told him. "But you've always loved me." He said and I looked up at him questionly. "Tom told me about the conversation you and him had outside the arcade." Bill explained to me. "I should've known he would." I said. "So I'm guessing you can't go back with me to Germany?" Bill asked. "Not until my college days are over." I told him. Bill sighed and got out of bed. He grabbed his pants and started putting them on. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going to take care of something. I'll be back though, so you better be here when I get back." He told me as he pulled a shirt on. "Ok." I told him, sighing. He smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss before leaving.

I got up and got dressed and then I headed to the living room to watch tv. Then there was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up to answer it. I opened the door and I found myself facing the girl that hated me most, Bridget. "Is Bill here?" She asked me. "Not at the moment." I told her. "Do you mind if I came in?" She asked me politely but I didn't buy it. "Why should I let you in?" I asked. She snorted and crossed her arms. "Listen. I'm trying to get along with you for Bill's sake and you should do the same." Bridget told me and glared at me. "Sure, you can come in." I told her and opened the door wide enough for her to get in. Before I closed the door, I looked in the hallway and I found Bill at the end of it. No wonder why she was acting so nice. It was just to please him. Bill smiled at me before he walked into a room himself. I got back in and closed the door behind me. I sighed and turned around to face her. "So how was your day?" Bridget asked me. "You can cut the crap. Bill's not here for you to impress." I told her. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Are you dating him for his money?" She asked me. "No I'm dating him cause I love him but a fake bitch like you would." I told her and smiled. "Listen here you little gothic whore. Bill's mine, so just leave." She told me with threat in her voice. "Or what?" I asked. "I'll make your life a living hell." Bridget told me as she stepped toward me. "You know you don't scare me." I told her and smiled.

"I normally don't scare alot of people but what I do to them makes them terrified." She told me. "You obviously don't me." I told her and began to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to her. "I actually know a lot about you." Bridget told me. "Excuse me?" I asked her. "I did my research on you." Bridget told me. "You can't raid someone's life like that." I told her and moved my arm out of her reach. "You're nothing but a trouble maker. You're not good enough for him like I am." She told me. "Shutup you stupid barbie." I told her. Then she pulled her hand back and slapped me and I pulled my hand back and punched her just as the door opened. Bill walked in and Bridget ran to him. "Bill! I was trying to make peace with her but she got mad and punched me." Bridget told him and started crying into his chest. Bill looked up at me and glared. "Why did you do that? She was just trying to make peace with you for my sake." Bill told me. Bridget turned her head and she was staring at me with a smile on her face. "She was not trying to make peace with me." I told him. "No I was. It's just her nature to punch innocent people." Bridget told him. "Oh I'm sorry if I almost went to jail for punching a man that called me a tramp and I'm sorry for punching a girl who called me a gothic whore." I told them and crossed my arms. "I didn't call her that!" Bridget said. Bill sighed and moved away from her. "Why don't all of us sit down and talk about this?" Bill asked.

"Forget this. I'm going home." I told him and grabbed my purse. I was about to leave but Bill grabbed my wrist. "Stay. Please." Bill begged. "Why should I? You seem to believe her more than me." I told him. Bill looked at me, back at her, and back at me. "I'll decide for you." I told him and walked out the door. I didn't need this. I walked down to the lobby and I froze. Andy was standing at the door, glaring at me. I began to walk back to the elevator but Andy caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door to the stairs. "Why did you give up on us?" He demanded. "Because I love Bill." I told him. "I bet he doesn't love you like me." Andy told me as his grip got tighter against my arm. "Ow. You're hurting me!" I told him and tried to get out of his grip. "I love you and nothing will ever change that." He told me in a low voice and I looked up at him. "I know you do, Andy but Bill loves me too." I told him. Andy let go of my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I can't force you to stay with me. Even though you're with him, I'll always be waiting for you to come back." He told me as he laid his head on top of mine. It was quiet for a moment until my phone went off. I got it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Sam, where are you?" Bill asked me. "I'm down her in the lobby." I told him. "With me!" Andy added. "Who was that?" Bill asked. "Andy." I told him and the line went dead. "I think Bill's coming down." I told Andy and he nodded his head. We made our way to the lobby to wait for Bill.

The elevator door opened and Bill stepped out of it. When Bill seen us, he walked toward us. Bill grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. "So what do you want?" Bill asked Andy. "I wanted Sam but it looks like she's in love with you." Andy told him and crossed his arms. "Good cause I love her too." Bill told him. "You may love her but I love her more." Andy told him. "Sure you do. If you did you wouldn't hit her." Bill told him and held me tighter to him. "What the hell did you just say to me?" Andy asked Bill as his hands turned to fists. "Let's go back to the room." I told Bill and tried to pull with me but he didn't budge. "If you loved her so much, then why did you hurt her?" Bill asked. "It was an accident. I didn't mean anything by it." Andy told him. "This isn't no freaking accident about what you did to her!" Bill yelled angrily at him. Andy became quiet and looked down at the floor. "Come on. Let's go." Bill told me and began walking back to the elevator with his fingers laced with mine. I looked back at Andy. Andy looked up at Bill's back and began to run toward him. "Andy, no!" I yelled to him and ran toward him removing my hold on Bill's hand. When I got to Andy, he pushed me away from him into a wall. Andy realized what he did and stopped to look over at me. I looked up at him shocked with tears coming out of my eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry-" Andy didn't have time to finish the sentence cause Bill's fist made contact to Andy's face.

Andy fell back onto his butt on the floor. Bill must've used muscle in the punch. Andy got back up and walked toward Bill mad as hell. "Why did you do that for?" Andy asked. "You hurt her again, you idiot!" Bill yelled to him. "So what the hell are you? Superman or something?" Andy asked him. "Please...stop." I begged in between sobs. Andy and Bill looked over at me. Since they were done fighting, I hoped, I stood up and ran into Bill's arms, crying. "Shhh. Let's go back to my room." Bill soothed to me. I nodded my head and Bill led me to the elevator. Before the door closed, I took one last glimpse at Andy. "I have some exciting news to tell you." Bill told me. "What is it?" I asked him. "I talked to David and we both agreed I can stay for tonight but I have to leave early in the morning." What he said made a smile cross my face. "Really? Yes, now I can be with you for another night!" I said with excitement and wrapped my arms around his waist. Bill chuckled and kissed the top of my head.


	10. Erotic

**Ok I have some news. I probably won't have any new chapters up for any of my strories for the next two weeks cause I'll be on vacation. But when I come back, I'll have a whole lot of chapters for my stories (mainly for this story, Life as A Kaulitz, Love's A War Not A Battle) Thank you soo much for the reviews! -Luv Sam**

* * *

Bill finally woke up and found me beside him with my knees to my chest. Bill yawned and rubbed his eye with his hand. "When did you wake up?" He asked me and smiled. "Actually, I didn't sleep at all." I told him and sighed. "Sam.." Bill said in disappointment. "I'm sorry but I was afraid you would leave without telling me goodbye." I told him as I laid my head against my chest. "I would never do that. You should've went to sleep." Bill told me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I should've but I chose not to." I told him and began to plant kisses on his chest. "I guess I better get up and get my things together." Bill told me and kissed the top of my head. "Ok." I told him, sighing and moved away from him. He got out of bed and put his clothes and I did the same. As Bill packed up his hair supplies and acceries, I neatly folded his clothes and put them into a big black suitcase. After we got everything packed, we left to go to the airport.

We sat there waiting for him to load the plane but until then, we were sitting there cuddled up to one another and giving each other long kisses. "I'm going to miss you so much." I told Bill as he kissed my forehead. "You know I'll miss you too. I wish you could come with me but you can't because you're going to school." He told me and kissed the top of my forehead. "I know." I told him and sighed. "I want to give you something." Bill told me and rose up. "You don't have to." I told him as I looked up at him. "But I want to." He told me as he slid a ring off his finger. Bill grabbed my hand and slid it onto my finger. I looked down at it and gasped. He was giving me his skull ring. "Bill, you really-" I was interrupted by Bill planting a kiss on my lips. "I want to leave a piece of me here with you." He told me and gave me another kiss. "Thank you." I told him and laid my head against his chest. "Flight 128 to Germany is ready to go. Passengers please start boarding the plane." The announcement said. We stood up and I crossed my arms, looking down at the floor. Bill leaving was killing me in the inside but I didn't show it. I felt his hand gently grab my chin and tilted my head up, so I could face him. Bill pressed his lips to mine with passion and I kissed him back. "I guess you better get going." I told him as I placed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I love you." Bill told me and kissed me. "I love you too." I told him, smiling up at him. "Don't worry. I'll be back for you." He told me. Before he went to board the plane, he gave me another passionate kiss.

I walked into the apartment and Chelsea must've noticed my mood. "What happened?" She asked me. "Bill left." I told her and went to sit on the couch beside her. "He left you?" Chelsea asked angrily. "No not me. He went to Germany." I told her. "Oh." Chelsea said and went back to watching tv. Great. What was I going to do now? My phone went off and I answered it. "Hello?" I asked sort of depressed. "It's me." As soon as he spoke, a huge smile lit my face. "Miss me that much?" I asked him. "Incredibly." Bill told me and I giggled. After that, it seemed like I was on the phone with him for hours. Chelsea got tired of hearing us and went into her room.

The next day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. When I went to school today, Andy talked to me and cleared things with me. Even though he still loved me, he was going to be my friend. After that, me and Whitley went back to the apartment and we all talked about was how much we missed Bill and Tom. "I really miss him." I admitted. "I know how you feel. I miss Tom alot too." Whitley told me. "You know I'm actually surprised Tom wants to be in a relationship." I told her. "I am but I didn't believe until he told me I completed him." She told me and I smiled at her. "Do you know when they're coming back?" I asked her. "I think next month. Tom told me he was going to be free for a couple weeks, so he's coming to see me and I know Bill will come back to see you." Whitley told me. "I sure hope so." I mumbled. Then the door opened and Chelsea stepped in with Chinese food. "Anyone care for some Chinese?" She asked us and we nodded our heads yes. "Oh guess what?" I asked them. "What?" They both replied. "Well this is my last year of college." I told them. "No way! But how?" Chelsea asked me. "Do you remeber last summer when I was doing my classes online?" I asked. "Yea.." Whitley said. "Well that's how!" I told them. "You know you are such a nerd!" Chelsea told me and I laughed.

In the middle of the morning, I woke up and ran to the bathroom as sickness hit me. _Ugh I hate Chinese food! _I told myself as I threw up in the toilet. I really hated it when I started my mornings off by puking my head off. "Oh Sam!" Chelsea said as she opened the door. "In here!" I told her and she walked into the bathroom. "Are you sick?" She asked me. "I think so. That means no more Chinese food." I told her and threw up into the toilet. "Eww this is disgusting, so I'll be in the living room." She told me and walked out. I stood up and brushed my teeth. Definately, no more Chinese for me. I sighed and walked into the living room. "What did you want?" I asked Chelsea. "Oh I wanted to tell you that we were going out for Chinese tonight but it looks like that changed." She told me as I glared at her. "Good." I told her and sat down on the couch. "Man, I'm hungry!" I said as I jumped up from the couch and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. "Uh Sam are you sure you're ok?" Chelsea asked me. "Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her as got some Chocolate Chips and began eating them. "Well to me, it sounds like you're pregnant." Chelsea told me and I froze. Pregnant? Could I be? No, I don't think so.

We heard a knock on the door and Chelsea answered it and pulled Whitley inside. "What's going on?" Whitley asked. "Did you bring them?" I asked. "The pregancy test? Yes, they're in my purse." Whitley told me and handed it to me. "I think this is stupid." I told Chelsea. "Well, just take one, so we can be sure." She told me. "Fine." I told her and walked into the bathroom. I took two tests and I waited. I gaped at the results. No. This couldn't be right at all. Both of them came out positive. I slowly made my way to the floor to sit down. There was a knock on the door and it opened up. Chelsea and Whitley walked in and they didn't need to ask by the expression on my face. "Oh my god." Chelsea said.


	11. Unexpected Visit

**Ok I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's been a while but I'm back and I'll be writing more. Anyways before you start reading, I just wanna say this chapter is in Bill's POV and I'm going to have a lot more chapters like these but don't worry I'll tell you which POV they are in before you read but if you don't see a POV then it's in Sam's POV. Thank you! -Luv Sam**

* * *

I felt someone running their hands through my hair. I yawned and looked over beside me. I smiled as she giggled. "You're finally awake." Sam told me and snuggled up to my chest. "Looks like I am." I told her and kissed the top of her head. "So since you're awake.." Sam said but then trailed off. I looked down at her and gave her a smirk. She leaned up and gave me a kiss. Then she started licking my face like a dog.

I woke up to a tongue licking me all over my face. I opened my eyes. "Scotty!" I said as I pushed him off me and wiped my face off with the sheets. I heard laughing and I looked up and saw Tom. "Aww did you get a good morning kiss?" Tom asked me. I glared at him and flipped him off. "Oh by the way, I won't be here this weekend." Tom told me. "Why?" I told him as I got out of bed. "Well, the band isn't doing anything this weekend, so I'm going to see Whitey." Tom told me. "Wait, you're going to New York?" I asked. "Looks like it." He told me and I smiled. "Looks like I'm going with you." I told him.

We arrived at the rehearsal for the concert about an hour later. "Bill, you're here!" Bridget said as soon as I walked in the building. "Yep." I told her and began to walk away from but I should've known she wouldn't leave me. "So are you still dating Sam?" She asked me. "Of course." I told her and smiled. Damn, did I miss Sam. "I'm going this weekend to see her." I told Bridget. "Really?" She said sort of pissed. I stopped and glared at her. "Why don't you like her?" I asked her. "I think she's not good enough for you." She told me and crossed her arms. "And I'm guessing you think you are." I told her. Bridget walked over to me until there was inch in distance between us. "Yes, I do. Bill, you know how I feel about you. I could be perfect for you." She told me and reached up to feel my face but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No, Sam is perfect for me. She's funny, doesn't give a damn about anything, beautiful, especially with her long brown hair and brown eyes, and Sam actually has a heart." I told her and walked away.

After rehearsal, we all went to Gustav's place and he ordered pizza. "Man, my feet are killing me!" Georg said. "I don't see how. You didn't excercise or anything." Tom told him and I laughed. "You know what? Fuck you." Georg told him. Gustav came into the living room, laughing like crazy. "Did you make those two of those pizzas, vegerterian pizzas?" I asked Gustav. "Of course, Bill or else I would be hearing you all night long." Gustav told me. I smiled and turned toward the tv. Thirty minutes later, there was knocking on the door. Gustav got up and answered it. You could smell pizza all over the house. Looks like pizza was here!

As soon as we got home, I ran up to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and filled it with clothes. I didn't even know what the hell I threw in it to tell you the truth. I zipped my suitcase and ran downstairs and placed it at the door. "Why did you do that now? Friday is three days away." Tom told me as watched me with a wtf look. "I'm leaving tomorrow after the concert." I told him. "Tomorrow?" He asked shocked. "Yep." I told him and walked into the living room, following me. "Do you love her?" Tom asked me. "Yes." I told him and sat down on the couch. "I mean like in love with her?" He asked me and I sighed. "I know what you meant and like I said yes." I told him. Tom smiled and sat down.

I arrived at the staduim (where we were having our concert at) and changed into my stage outfit. About an hour later, everyone started showing up. "There you are!" Tom told me. "Hurry and get changed." I told him and walked out of the dressing room. I stood at the entrance of the stage giddy as ever. "After this, you're going to go see Sam aren't you?" Georg asked me, noticing how giddy I was. "Yes and I can't wait!" I told him. I wish I could just push them on stage but I had to wait until they told us to go out.

"Thank you!" I yelled to the crowd before walking off stage. I quickly ran into the dressing room and changed. "Why are you in such in a hurry?" Georg asked me. "I need to catch a plane." I told him. "He's going to see Sam." Tom told them as he walked in. "I thought you were going this weekend?" Gustav asked. "I was but I decided to leave early. If any of you need me just call the telle." I told them and walked out. "Did he just say telle?" Georg asked them. "Obviously he's been going to London to much." Tom said and laughed. "Hey don't make fun of them!" Georg said. "I wasn't! I was making fun of Bill!" Tom told him. I know I should've turned around and stood up for myself but I had a plane to catch.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed in New York, I got my cell out and called Sam's home phone. "Hello?" A voice answered. "Is Sam home?" I asked her cause I knew this wasn't Sam's voice. "Not at the moment but she's on her way. Who is this I might ask?" She asked. "This is Bill. Is this Chelsea?" I asked. "You remembered me!" Chelsea said and I laughed. "Well I'm on my way over there." I told her. "You mean you're in New York?" She shreiked. "Yes. What happened?" I asked her. "Umm...well...uh I have to go." She told me and hung up. Ok something was going on that I didn't know about.

I got out of the car, got my suitcases, and walked up to the apartment and of course I had a bodyguard with me. I knocked on the door and someone answered it. "Come on in." Chelsea told me and motioned me to come in. I laid my luggage on the floor and I noticed a pack of diapers on the couch. "Umm what's that for?" I asked Chelsea as I pointed to the diapers. She ran over to the couch and grabbed them. "Umm this is for my...cousin! She pees in the bed alot." She told me and walked to the closet and threw them in there. "Speaking of diapers, have you ever wanted kids?" Chelsea asked me as she grabbed my arm and led me to the couch. As she sat down, she pulled me down with her. "Well, I don't know. Why do you ask?" I asked her. "Just curious." She told me and smiled. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?" I asked her. "No. No. Why do you think that?" She asked me. "Cause you're acting weird." I told her. "Weird? Pshh I don't think so." She told me and went to her bedroom. Just as she did, I heard someone turning the door knob.

I looked up at the door and it opened up. I smiled and leaned back into the couch. "This is the last time, I'm buying this kind of phone! Stupid iPhone!" Sam said and threw into her purse angrily. "Mine works just fine." I told her and her head flashed up. "Bill!" She said with a smile on her face and ran toward me. "Nice to see you too." I told her. "What are you doing here?" She asked me sort of surprised. "To see you, silly." I told her and hugged her to me as tight as possible. "Can't...breathe.." She told me. I laughed and let her go. Sam laid down on the couch putting her feet on my lap. "It would be better if you turned the other way around." I told her. "I would but I'm too tired." She told me and sighed. "Guess what though?" She asked me. "What?" I asked as I pulled her shoes off. "I'm going to be graduating early!" She told me with excitement. "Awesome! So will you be coming to live with me after that?" I asked her and she leaned up to look at me. "Come live with you? I want to but I probably won't be able to." Sam told me. "Why not?" I asked her. "Well, I'm deathly terrified of heights and getting on a plane." She told me. "Please come and live with me. Please." I begged her. I knew it sounded pathetic but I wanted her to live with me.

Sam rose up and laid her head against my chest. "If you really want me to, I will." She told me. "Thank you." I told her and kissed her. "So how do you feel about having kids?" She asked me. "In the future, yes but not right now." I told her. "Why not right now?" She asked me. "Because I want you all to myself right now." I told her and started tickling her. "But what if it came as a surprise?" She asked me while laughing. I stopped tickling her and leaned back into the couch. "I would be angry at myself for it." I told her. "Why?" She asked me. "For doing that to you, especially since we haven't been together for a long time." I told her and pulled her to my chest. "Do you know how bad that would look to the public?" She asked me. "It would but I wouldn't care." I told her. Everything became quiet but I sat there holding her to me.


	12. A Dangerous Game

**I have sad news! I won't be writing alot cause skewl is about to start back and I wont be writing a lot which sucks but ill still write through the weeks but alot more on the weekends! Thank you! -Luv Me :D**

* * *

I sat there in silence. Bill might've not care what the public thought of him but I did. I didn't want people to start putting him down because of me being pregnant. He already deals with people calling him gay. "Bill?" I asked breaking the silence. "Yes?" "Umm how long are you going to be gone after this weekend?" I asked him. "Probably a year almost but I'll try to visit." He promised me. "No you don't have to visit me if you're super busy. I'll understand." I told him. "I know you would understand but I'm still coming to visit and nothing will keep me away." Bill told me and kissed me. Before I knew it, our kisses were getting longer and hotter and I found me laying down with him on top of me. I giggled as Bill began to nibble on my neck.

"Oh come on you two. Go tou your room if you're going to do that, not here in the living room where everyone can see." Chelsea told us as she made her way to the kitchen. "Fine." Bill told her as he got off of me. "I'll go put my stuff up now." Bill told me and kissed me. He got his stuff and went to my room. I walked into the kitchen to get something eat and I was being stared down by Chelsea. "Yes?" I asked her. "Have you told him?" Chelsea asked me. "No." I told her and sat down at the table. Chelsea sighed and walked over to the table to sit beside me. "You're going to have to tell him before he finds out himself." Chelsea told me. "I want to but I'm afraid of what people would think about him." I told her. "How are they going to feel?" Chelsea asked me. "Ok, let's say you were watching the news and it said 'today we found out Harry got Wilma pregnant and they've only been together for almost a month.'" I told her. "Those are people you made up right?" Chelsea asked me. "Yes." I told her. "Well, I would think he's a hoe." Chelsea told me.

"Now you see why? And plus Bill doesn't want kids." I told her. "So what are you going to get an abortian?" Chelsea asked me and I could slap her for it. "No. I wouldn't do that." I told her. "So what are you going to do?" Chelsea asked me. "I'll tell him when the time is right." I told her as I stood up. Chelsea nodded her head and started texting. I walked into my room to find Bill passed out on my bed. I laughed and laid down beside him. I cuddled up to his side and listened to him breathe in and out. Bill rolled over and embraced me to his chest. I slowly felt myself go to sleep.

"Sam, wake up!" I heard Whitley yell and I shot up causing Bill to get scared to death. "I didn't do it!" Bill nearly yelled and I laughed. Whitley gave Bill a weird look and looked back at me. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry and get ready." She told me as I got out of bed. "Late for what?" Bill asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Andy's concert he's having tonight." Whitley told him. Bill shot me an angry look. "I promised I would go see it and I always keep my promises." I told him and went to search for something to wear in my closet. "You still to talk to him." He didn't ask but he was making it a statement. "Yea. Even though we're not dating, we're still friends and I swear that's all we are." I told Bill and looked back at him. "I think Chelsea's yelling for me. Bye!" Whitley said and left my room. "I know you two are just friends but I'm still scared I might lose you to him." Bill told me as he looked down at my bed. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my stomach. "You have nothing to worry about." I told him and leaned down to kiss him.

We arrived at the concert and took our seats. "What kind of music do they play?" Bill asked me as he intertwined his hand with mine. "It's almost like metal." I told him. "And alot of screaming." Whitley added. "I wish there was a Prince or ACDC concert here somewhere." Bill told me and I laughed. "I mean ACDC would be okay but Prince is just to weird for me." Chelsea told him. I sighed and laid my head against his arm. Bill leaned down and kissed the top of my head. Everyone around us began to scream as they heard the drums. The screams got higher and higher as the guitars came on. "I feel like I'm at one of your concerts." I told Bill in his ear loud enough to hear me. He laughed and nodded his head. Andy came on stage and started singing. Some girls got up from their seats and ran up to the stage and started banging their heads.

"This song is sort of good. What's it called?" Bill asked me. "I think this is Come With Me. Originally P. Diddy was the singer to it for the Godzilla soundtrack." I told Bill. He nodded his head and went back to listening to the song. I felt a poke on my arm and I looked over at Whitley. "Who knew your boyfriend would like your ex's music." She told me and I laughed. "I know, I'm surprised too." I told her and she laughed. I smiled up at Bill and laid my head back down on his arm. I looked up at Andy. He was smiling and staring down at the girls as he sung. "Do you that at your concerts?" I asked Bill. He looked over at me with a cheesy smile. "Yes because the fans like it." Bill told me and I laughed. "I understand but you don't have to act like a criminal caught by the police. I know you don't cheat on me." I told him. "I don't and I swear I don't." Bill told me and kissed me.

After the concert, we got to go backstage which Bill wasn't to happy about but he came along anyway. Andy was sitting in the lounge with his band mates when we walked in. "Hey guys!" Chio greeted to us. "Hey." Chelsea said unsure about talking to him. "So what did you guys think about the concert?" Andy asked us. "It was great and Bill liked the song Come With Me you guys did." I told him and he perked up. "Really?" Andy asked in a hard to believe tone. Bill was looking down at the ground and I elbowed him in the side. "Yea it was awesome." Bill told him and then glared at me and I flashed him a cheesy smile. "Well, thanks." Andy told him. "Well, I'm going home." I told everybody. "Already?" Chelsea asked me. "Well no but Bill was going to take me to dinner tonight." I told her. "Oh well I'll see you later then." Whitley told me. "Yea I'll see ya later." Chelsea told me. "Well bye!" I told everyone. "Bye! I hope you come back to another concert we have." Andy told me before leaving.

"So where are you taking me exactly?" I asked Bill as we got in the taxi. "A Chinese restaruant. I know you like Chinese so I decided to take to a restaruant." Bill told me. "Aww thank you but you didn't have to." I told him. "Well I wanted to and before you say something, I'm paying for the dinner, you're not." He told me. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Of course you won't let me pay for it." I mumbled and he chuckled. When we arrived at the Chinese resturaunt, we were seated and then we ordered our food. "How did you know what to get?" I asked him. "I did go to China, if you remembered." He told me and laughed. "Duh, I forgot." I told him and joined him laughing. "I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom." I told him. "Ok but hurry back." He told me and I laughed.

I made my way to the bathroom, so I could check my teased hair and see if it flattened cause it felt like it was. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Thank goodness, it didn't look flat. I gasped as one of the bathroom stales flew open. "Bridget?" I asked shocked. She looked like she's been crying for hours and looked angry as hell. "I can't believe this!" She said angrily. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "You shouldn't even have his child! You're not good enough for him!" Bridget yelled at me. "How did you know?" I asked her in disbelief. "Let's say I stopped by for a visit today and Chelsea allowed me in. As she went into her room, I went into yours and I found the pregnancy test in the trash." She told me. "You're disgusting! Going in someones trash is disgusting and violating privacy." I yelled at her. "And you haven't told him. Just leave him." She told me as she glared at me. "Or what? You'll tell him?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"How stupid do I look to you? I know if I told him, he still won't leave you. But I have something that could give him a hard time a while with the press." Bridget told me and smiled. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. She took a big enveloupe out of her purse and opened it. A tape fell into her hands. "What is that?" I asked her. "This yours and Bill's sex tape." She told me and my eyes went big. "We never did recorded anything though." I told her. "You didn't but I did. That night before you two went back to his hotel room, I put a camera in the room. So everything you two did, is on this tape. Bill won't be mad at me though, he'll be angry at you cause you sent it to the company of whatever I send it to but it's gonna be from you." She told me. "You're sick." I told her digusted. "No, I'm playing the right way and like I said I will do anything to get Bill to be mine." She told me and I glared at her. Bridget walked over to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You have a week before this thing gets to the public. Choose wisely." She told me. She moved away and began walking toward the door. Before she walked out, she smiled at me.


	13. Shattered Glass

**I"M BACK WIT A NEW CHAPTER! Sry it took me so long. :) bt here is the new chapter, so enjoy. **

* * *

I slowly walked back to the table where me and Bill were sitting at. "What took you so long?" Bill asked me with a smile. I stared down at the table at nothing. I knew that when I would leave Bill, it would be the worse pain I would feel cause we were finally together and now everything has to end. "Sam?" Bill asked me causing me to come out of my thought. I looked up at him and he stared at me with worry. "Is everything ok?" Bill asked me. No. I wanted to tell him but I wasn't going to ruin his mood, so I faked a smile. "Yea everythings ok. I just got lost in thought." I told him, smiling. He sighed and a smile appeared on his face. "Let's hope it's not bad thoughts." He told me and I laughed.

After our we ate, we went to the apartment. I unlocked the door and we went in. Whitley and Chelsea was in the kitchen playing Black Jack. "Did you two have fun?" Whitley asked us. "Yeah, we had a blast." Bill told them while smiling. I giggled as the others laughed. "Well, I'm going to go change into my sweats for bed." Bill told me. "I'll be there in a minute." I told him with a smile. Before walking away, Bill gave me a kiss. I walked into the living room and sat down beside of Chelsea. I gave them both a weird look as I looked up at them to find them staring at me. "What?" I asked them. "Something's wrong." Chelsea said. "No nothings wrong. Why do you think that?" I asked them. "We can tell by the look on your face." Whitley told me.

"I'm going to bed." I told them as I stood up. I walked into the bedroom to find Bill laying there on the bed on his iPhone. "I hate iPhones." I told him as I sat down on the bed beside him. "I love them." He told me as he looked over at me with a smile. I looked up at him and back down at the bed. "Ok, I'm tired of ignoring this. What's wrong?" Bill asked me and I looked up at him. "Nothing." I told him and smiled. "Please don't lie. Ever since you came back from the bathroom, something's been bothering you." Bill told me as he brushed a lock of my hair out of my face. "I was thinking about my future with you after college." I told him and he smiled. I laid my head against his arm and he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at Bill and stared at him. I watched him surf the internet on his phone. This could be my last night with him. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to leave Bill until Bridget made that tape public and after that my world will come crumbling down. "Bill?" I asked. "Hmmm?" He asked me and looked down at me. I leaned up and kissed with all the passion I held for him. Bill rolled over on top of me still kissing me. Then our kissing led to something else.

I woke up to find Bill still asleep. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. He didn't wake up but smiled. Then I heard something vibrating on the floor. I looked down and found my phone going off. I quickly got it before it woke Bill up. I opened my phone to see I got a new text message. 'Meet me in the alley beside the apartment building right now.' I closed my phone and began to be a little scared cause the text was from unknown. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Bill. I put clothes my clothes on and put my phone in my pocket just in case I needed to dial 911 cause I didn't know what was waiting for me in that alley. Before I left, I looked back at Bill and saw how beautiful he was. I walked back over to him and kissed his forehead. Then I left.

I made my way to the alley but I stopped hesitating to go down it or just stay here. I sighed and slowly walked down it. As I turned the corner, I saw Bridget leaning against the wall. "What the hell do you want?" I asked her. "I'm here to tell you that I'm going to help you get out of this relationship." Bridget told me as she looked at her nails. "Of course you would." I told her and crossed my arms. She smiled and started walking away. "Why do you want this?" I asked her as I felt the tears almost escape my eyes. "Listen, I told you before Bill is mine. This was the only reason why I became part of the TH staff, so I could be with him." She told me with her back facing me. "You know, you're going to be hurting Bill too by doing this." I told her. Instead of saying a word, she walked away.

I made my way back to the apartment and found Bill worried to death. "There you are!" Bill said as he ran toward me and embraced me in his arms. "I was gone just for five minutes." I told him and hugged him. "Yea but I didn't know where you went." Bill told me. "I just went to the lobby to check the mail." I told him and he started pulling me toward the couch. He laid down and pulled me on top of him. Bill turned on the tv and as he watched tv, he ran his fingers through my hair over and over. I smiled and nestled my head into his neck. I hugged onto him as tight as I could. I felt something wasn't going to be right but I ignored it.

The next day, Bill took me to one of his band practices. "Oh darn, I forgot my bottle of water in the dressing room!" Bill said as snapped his fingers. "Want me to go get it?" I asked Bill. "No that's ok. I'll be back in a sec." Bill told me and kissed me before walking off. I sighed and sat down. Georg and Gustav walked over to talk to me. "Where's Tom?" I asked. "With Whitley, duh." Georg told me and I laughed. Our conversation about ice cream was ruined by my phone going off. I opened it and read the text message, I received. 'Guess where I am?' It read and it was from unknown. My blood ran cold. "No!" I yelled and ran to Bill's dressing room. I quickly grabbed the knob and turned it. I opened the door and stood there frozen like ice. Bridget was kissing Bill. "Get off of me!" Bill yelled and pushed her away. "But I thought you wanted to kiss me." She told him. Bill looked up and seen my broken self staring at him. "Sam-" Bill said and was about to step toward me but I shook my head and stepped back. "Don't." I told him through my tears. I quickly ran out and went back home.

I slowly made my way to the couch and sat down. I stared at the blank tv for a while. Looks like it was finally over. Everything me and Bill had was over. All of this felt like a dream but the it wasn't and that's what sucked about it. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes that were sore from my nonstop crying. I fell asleep, so I could go to my own world for a while.


	14. Incomplete

**Shew I'm finally back with a new chapter for this story. Ive been so busy lately that I have gotten to it but now the wait is over! Here is chapter 14! **

**

* * *

**

**_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_**

**_Distant faces with no place left to go_**  
**_Without you within me I can't find no rest_**  
**_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_**

**_I tried to go on like I never knew you_**  
**_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_**  
**_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_**  
**_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**

**_Voices tell me I should carry on_**  
**_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_**  
**_Baby, my baby_**  
**_It's written on your face_**  
**_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_**

**_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_**  
**_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_**  
**_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_**  
**_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**

**_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_**  
**_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_**  
**_I wanna let you go (alone)_**

**_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_**  
**_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_**  
**_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_**  
**_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**

**_Incomplete _**

I reached over and turned my radio off. I couldn't take it anymore. This song reminded me of the pain that was in my heart. Thanks to me Sam hated me. She was everything to me, she was my world and now she's gone. I heard a knock on the door and I looked up. Bridget looked at me and then back down to the ground. "Are you doing any better?" She asked me. Everyday, that was the question I got. Are you okay? or are you better? No. The answer will always be no. It's been four days since our break up and this time it was for good. No matter what I did, I wasn't able to talk to her or see her. When I had to get my stuff from her house, Tom had to go get it cause Chelsea didn't want me in her house.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I remember what Tom told me when he came home that day. _She looked broken, Bill. _Even though Whitley was Sam's best friend, she didn't hate me but she hated Bridget. Her and the whole band blamed Bridget for what happened between me and Sam. I didn't cause I was stupid for not pushing her away when her lips touched mine. Even though she kissed me, it still doesn't change things between me and her. Bridget was just a friend and always will be.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes as I felt tears escape. How can I go on without her? Sam was the one I wanted. In my head, she was going to be my wife and the mother of my children. now everything I had planned was ruined. If only knew what she was doing or thinking right now.

* * *

"Sam, someone is here to see you!" Chelsea yelled to me. Bill? I got out of bed and walked into the living room. I looked up and I gasped. Andy! "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I need to talk to you about something, if that's okay with you." Andy told me. "Alright, let's go to my room." I told him and I walked to my room with him following me. I closed the door behind him and we sat on the bed. "What is it?" I asked him. "Is it true about you pregnant Bill's child?" He asked me. I sighed and looked down at the mattress. "Yes. Please don't tell anyone." I told him.

"I promise." He swore to me. "Thank you." I whispered to him. "How come you haven't told him yet?" Andy asked. I looked up at with tears coming out of my eyes. "Oh no. What did I say?" He said, confused and worried. "Nothing it's just that Bill and I broke up." I told him. "Sam, I'm sorry." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "It's alright. I knew it wasn't going to last long anyways." I told him. "So who's going to help you raise this baby?" He asked me. "Me, myself, and I." I said. "Maybe not." Andy told me and I looked up at him. "It could be you and me taking care of this baby." He told me as he laid his chin on top of my head.

What? "You mean still care for me even though I broke your heart?" I asked him. "No." He told me but I guess I deserved it. "I love you not care because it doesn't seem like a strong enough word to express my feelings for you." I looked up at him wide eyed. Did he really just say that? "Where are you getting at?" I asked him. "Sam, I want you to come back to me. If you want I'll help you raise this child and I'll make it feel like it's my child too." Andy told me. Wow, I never knew how much he really loved me. "Andy, I don't know. I mean I just broke up with Bill and right now I don't want to go in another relationship." I told him. "I understand." He told me and hugged me again. Nothing was going to make my heart feel whole again. Without Bill, it was incomplete.

* * *

**So how was it? Yes I used Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys cause I thought it would be good for this chapter X]**


	15. Friends For Dates

**The long wait is over! I'm back with chapter 15! Sorry it took so long but I had a huge writers block but now it's over sooo here is your lovely chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

~~B POV~~

I was sitting in the living room when the door opened and Tom came in with Whitley behind him. The walked into the living room and Tom sat down beside me. "Why are you here?" I asked him. "David called all of us to a meeting in your room." Tom said with a shrug, letting me know that he didn't what the hell all this was about. David walked in with Heidi behind him and she was holding papers in her hands. "Where's Georg and Gustav?" David asked.

"Still in their rooms." Tom told David. "Tom, will you please go get them?" He asked Tom. "Yea, sure." Tom said as he stood up and left. I put my hands together and I looked down at them as I fiddled with my thumbs. "Bill?" I looked up and found Whitley talking to me. "Yes?" I asked her. "How are you holding up?" She asked me. I sighed and looked her. "I'm doing better than I was last year." I told her and then I reached over to grab her hand. "Thank you for being there for me." I told her. "Anytime, you are one of my friends after all." She told me with a smile.

~~S POV~~

I looked into the mirror. My stomach still wasn't noticeable and thank goodness for that. I sighed and sat on my bed. I heard a knock on my door and I looked up to find Chelsea coming in. "Yes?" I asked her. "Are you hungry?" She asked me. "Nope." I told her and laid back down. "Fine then be like that." She told me and left. I was about to fall asleep but then someone began to bang on my door. I literally jumped out of the bed and into the floor.

I rose up from the floor and glared at the door. "What the hell?" I yelled as I made my to the door. I opened and found Andy with a huge smile on his face and staring at me. He was glowing. Something really exciting had of happened to him. "I can't believe this!" He said with excitement and pulled me into a hug and began spinning me around. "If you don't stop, I'm going to puke everywhere and then I'm going to pound you so hard!" I threatened. Andy stopped and put me down immediately. "I keep forgetting that you're pregnant." He told me with a smile.

"What are you so thrilled about anyway?" I asked him. "Well our band has a gig at a big ball that's gonna be hosted by some special celebrities." Andy said as he kept smiling and took a seat on my bed. "Who are they?" I asked him. "I don't know. Our manager doesn't even know who they are." Andy replied. "Well, I'm happy for you!" I told him as I took a seat beside him. "Will you go with me as my date?" He asked me. I looked down at the floor. I really needed to get out and have some fun. I looked up at him and smiled. "Sure."

~~B POV~~

"Alright guys, we're gonna have a busy night Friday." David told us. "This Friday?" Georg asked. "Yes." David replied. "What for?" Gustav asked. "You all are going to be hosting a ball. All the funds we make from it is going to charity. So I expect everyone of you to be there." David told us. "We will." I told him. "Are we going to playing there?" Tom asked. "Nope another band is." He told us. "Who?" I asked. "The Dragon Breath." David told us as he read his paper. "What kind of band is that?" Gustav asked. "Their metal." Whitley said.

Everyone looked at her. "You've listened to them before?" Tom asked her. "Ummm...yea. They have concerts in New York every now and then." She told us. "Really? What do they look like?" Georg asked. I looked over at him. Why did he want to know what they looked like. Georg looked up at me. "What? I might've seen them somewhere!" He told me and I shook my head. "Well, they look young. About Tom and Bill's age and they look goth looking." Whitley said.

"But there is one thing you have to do in order to get in." David said as he took a seat. "What is it?" Georg asked. "You have to have a date in order to get in or you can't go in." David said. "Well, I have mine." Tom said and winked at Whitley, making her giggle. "I'll ask Chelsea and see if she'll go with me." Gustav said as he got out his cell. "Can you ask her, if she'll find a friend for me to take?" Georg asked. "Yea." Gustav said with a sigh. "I won't be able to go." I told them as I crossed my arms. "Why not?" David asked. "I don't have a date." I told him. Bridget came over and sat beside me. "We can go together but just as friends and nothing more." She told me. "You better not try anything. Like kiss me or whatever or I'll have you fired." I told her and stood up to go to my room.

* * *

**NOTE: Im currently working on chapter 16 but I dont know when it will be posted. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	16. Stripped

~~S POV~~

I waited for Andy in the living room. He was on his way when he called me. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror on the back of the door. I checked my dress to see if it was ripped anywhere and it wasn't. Thank goodness. I was wearing a long black dress that was strapless and flowed to the floor with ruffles at the end of it. My hair had curls at the ends of them. Chelsea spent a whole hour on my make up and hair. I heard someone knocking on my door and I went to the door. I opened it and I smiled. This was the first time I've seen him in a tux. He looked at me up and down. "Wow." He whispered. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, worried. "No. I'm going to be the luckiest man in the world tonight." He told me with a smile. "Why?" I asked him as I laughed. "Because I'm going to the ball with an angel." He told me and I felt my face get red. Andy reached his hand out for me to take and I reached up to place my hand in his.

When we went in, there was tons of people that were intending this. "There's so many people here." I whispered to Andy. "Would you like to leave after I get done performing?" Andy asked me. "No, I might as well stay the whole time. I promised myself that I was going to have fun no matter what tonight." I said. Andy looked over at me and smiled. "That's my girl." He told me and gave me a kiss on my head. My face got red again. Then James ran over to us. He was the drummer of the band. "Hey, Andy." He said when he got to us. "Hey man, what's going on?" He asked James. "We need to go back for our performance." James said. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Andy said. James gave me a hello nod and ran backstage. "I guess I'll be going backstage now." Andy told me. "I'll be right here." I told him with a smile. He smiled and was about to walk away but I grabbed his hand. He looked back at me and I leaned up to give him a kiss. I pulled away and his face was blushing. "That's for good luck." I told him. He was stunned. Andy nodded his head and walked backstage.

~~B POV~~

"So do you want to dance?" Bridget asked me. I looked at her and glared. "No." I told her and began to look around the crowd. Fifty percent of this ball was populated by old people. David walked over to me. "It's time for you to present the band." He told me. I made my way to the side of the stage. The others joined me shortly. A guy that was wearing a microphone and carrying papers came over to us. "You boys will be on on three minutes." He told us and we nodded.

~~S POV~~

Ah man, this sucks! I needed to go use the bathroom very badly but I didn't want to miss Andy's performance. Then I saw Chelsea walking over to me. "Are you having fun?" She asked me. "Yea but will you stay right here? I need to use the bathroom." I told her. "Yea. I'll be right here when you get back." She said. I gave her a smile and I made my toward the bathrooms. Just as I entered the bathroom, I heard the announcer say "Now welcome our special guest-" Damn, now I won't know who it is.

~~B POV~~

"Hello everyone! We are Tokio Hotel and we are honored for being here tonight." I told the audience. I looked over at Tom and he began talking. "Now here is a special performance from The Dragon Breathe!" Tom said and we walked off stage. "You guys did wonderful up there." Bridget told us. "Thanks." Georg told her. "Hey, earth to Whitley." I heard Tom say and I looked over at him and Whitley. "Hmm?" She asked when she turned her attention back to Tom. "Why so distracted?" He asked her. "Nothing but I need to go to the bathroom real quick." She told us and made her way to the bathroom.

~~S POV~~

I was washing my hands when Whitley came in the bathroom. Wait a minute. What the hell? Last time I checked Whitley was in Germany with Tom. I turned from the mirror to look at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Oh, Chelsea told me about it and I came with James." She told me. "Where's Tom?" I asked her. "In Germany. He was super busy that he couldn't come with me." She told me. "Oh, I'm sorry." I told her. I was sad for her that Tom didn't come but I was happy that Bill wasn't here. "Where's Chelsea?" She asked me. "Oh, I need to get back to her." I told her and we made our way back to Chelsea.

We found Chelsea and we began talking. I looked up at Andy and watched him. They were singing Over My Head by Day To Remember cover. He noticed me and he began to sing while looking straight at me. I smiled up at him. Maybe Andy was my future. Before he turned away from me, he winked at me and smiled. I looked down at the floor as I felt my face get red. I made my way back to Whitley and Chelsea. Then Whitley's phone went off. She got it out and checked it. "Guys, I'll be back!" She told us and ran. "What was that about?" I asked Chelsea. "I have not a clue." She told me.

~~B POV~~

"Where the hell did she go?" Tom asked as he looked around. "She went to the bathroom." I told him. "Bill, who spends thirty minutes in the bathroom?" He asked. I looked down at the ground and sighed. Sam would spend that much time in the bathroom. I closed my eyes. I told myself I wasn't going to think about her. But that was hard for me to do. "Wow this band is awesome!" Gustav said as he fist pumped. I looked up at the band. Wow, the singer looked very fimiliar. Whitley made her way to us. "There you are!" Tom said as he pulled her in his arms. "Sorry, I was fixing my hair." She told him with a smile. Tom smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "This is our last song. It's called Rainy Monday by Shiny Toy Guns. Thank you all so much!" The singer said and began the next song. Whitley's phone began going off and she checked it. "I need to go back to the bathroom!" Whitley said and walked away from us. Tom looked over at me, confused and I shrugged my shoulders.

~~S POV~~

Andy and his band finished the song and bowed. Tons of people were cheering and yelling. It was surprising to hear from old people. Whitley came back and she was breathless. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yea, there was a crowd blocking me, so I had to walk around them." She told me. Then her phone went off again. She checked it and groaned. "What?" I asked. "Hold on." She said and ran away from us again. "Where does she go?" I asked Chelsea. "I have not a clue." She replied. "I'll be back." I told her and went the same direction Whitley went. Damn, she fast. After minutes of walking, I stopped and rested for a while. I sighed and began looking around the room. I gasped. No. No, this can't happen. Bill was here. I turned quickly away. I looked straight ahead and there was a door that led to outside. "Now here's Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns!" The announcer said.

~~B POV~~

I sighed and made my way to the food table. "Are you hungry?" Bridget asked me. "No." I told her. "Can you go check on Whitley in the bathroom for Tom?" I asked her. "Yea, I'll be back in a minute." She told me with a smile and left. "Now here's Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns!" The announcer said. I sighed. This was boring. I looked around at all the people. I sighed and turned my head but I took a glance at someone. My mouth dropped and my eyes were glued.

**_Come With Me_**  
**_Into The Tree's_**

It was Sam. It had to be. She began walking away. Thump. Thump. My heart was beating faster and faster by the second.

**_we'll lay on the grass_**  
**_And let the hours pass_**  
**_Take My Hand_**  
**_Come Back To The Land_**  
**_Let's Get Away_**  
**_Just for one day._**

I finally moved my feet and began to follow her. I was way behind her though. She was already outside.

**_Let Me See You _**  
**_Stripped Down to the bone_**  
**_Let me Hear you _**  
**_Speaking Just For Me_**  
**_Let me see you_**  
**_Stripped Down to the bone_**  
**_Let Me Hear you_**  
**_Crying just for me_**

**_Let Me Hear you_**  
**_Make decisions_**  
**_Without Your Television _**  
**_Let Me hear you speaking _**  
**_just for me._**

I finally made it to the door and I pushed it open. She was standing near the pond looking down into it. I began to make my way slowly to her.

**_Metropolis _**  
**_Has Nothing on This_**  
**_You're Breathing in fumes_**  
**_I taste when we kiss_**  
**_Take My Hand _**  
**_Come Back To The Land_**  
**_Where Everything's Ours _**  
**_For a Few Hours_**

When I made it to her, I stood there. This was real. She was actually here. She must've noticed my prescence cause she turned around. She looked up at me. I looked down into her eyes. They looked glazed. I was literally breathing heavy. "Bill, you need to go." She whispered to me. "I can't." I whispered back. I reached up and laid my hand on the back of her neck. Both of us kept staring at each other in the eyes. Then I did something that I knew that would hurt us later, I leaned down and kissed her.

**_Let Me See You _**  
**_Stripped Down to the bone_**  
**_Let me Hear you _**  
**_Speaking Just For Me_**  
**_Let me see you_**  
**_Stripped Down to the bone_**  
**_Let Me Hear you_**  
**_Crying just for me_**

From this kiss, I could tell she missed me and she could probably tell that I missed her too. I pulled her against my body and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Sam, I love you so much. Please don't leave. Please don't.

**_Let Me Hear you_**  
**_Make decisions_**  
**_Without Your Television _**

~~Sam's POV~~

I had to stop this kiss. I had too. Bill, I loved you so much and I still do. Forgive me. I moved my arm from his neck and ran my hands down to his chest.

**_Let Me hear you speaking _**  
**_just for me._**

"Bill." I murmbled around his lips. Please stop. Please. I have to leave. I have to. Remember, I'll be speaking for you. Just for you. "I love you." I whispered. "I know and I love you too." He told me and pressed his lips to mine again.

**__****_Let Me Hear you_**  
**_Crying just for me_**

I felt his tears on my face. I'm sorry Bill, for everything. I never wanted you to cry for me or over me. I want you to be happy and I want the best for you.

**__****_Let Me hear you speaking _**  
**_just for me._**

I gently pushed him away from me. Without looking him in the eye, I turned around and began walking away. Bill stood there as I walked away.

**__****__****_Let Me Hear you_**  
**_Crying just for me_**

~~B POV~~

Sam, my love, if I could speak right now, I would tell you how much I love you and always will. I closed my eyes as I felt tears escape from them. I'm crying just for you. Just for you.

**__****__****_Let Me hear you speaking _**  
**_just for me._**

**__****__****__****_Let Me Hear you_**  
**_Crying just for me_**

~~S POV~~

As I made my way to the door that lead inside, tears fell from my eyes. This is best for both of us. Bill, I love you so much. That's why I can't go back to you.

* * *

**:'( I have to say this was the saddest chapter I wrote! (I do not own Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns)**


	17. Something New

~~S POV~~

Three months has passed since the incident at the ball. I looked in the mirror at my belly. I was now six months pregnant and I was ready for it to pop out already. I sighed and made my way to the living room. A lot has happened over the past three months. Andy and me got back together, I graduated, and Chelsea moved back home which left me living with Andy. I've been living with him for about three weeks now. I stopped in the hall. I could go for some ice cream right about now. I made my way to the kitchen and got my ice cream then I went to the living room. I sat down and grabbed the remote to turn the tv on. I surfed channels until I found a weird looking movie. A little while I found out I was watching, My Super Sweet 16 but it was the scary one. When commercial came on, I reached over on the table and got a magazine to read.

"Hello, I'm Madison and I'm here to bring you some awesome news. Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel has a girlfriend." My head shot toward the tv. "Today in a interview Bill and his girlfriend, Ashley Mass, came out about their relationship. The two has been dating for a month now. In the interview Ashley said, Bill and her met at a fashion show that she was a model in last month." The tv went black. I slowly put the remote down on the couch. Bill had a girlfriend and it wasn't Bridget. I began to shake with anger. Everything she threatened me with meant nothing.

I heard the door open and close. I looked up to see Andy walking in the living room. Forget Bill. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. "How was your day?" I asked him as he walked over to me and sat down beside me. "It was awesome! All we need is three more songs and our album will be complete." He told me. "That's great!" I told him. "You don't mind if I go party with the guys tonight do you?" Andy asked. "No not at all. Go have some fun." I said. He smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss.

~~B POV~~

I was sitting in the living room, trying to come up with some new songs. I sighed and laid down on the couch. Why was it so hard for me to think of lyrics now? Then I remembered something. I got up and went over to my closet. I ramaged through my closet until I found the box. I opened it and found my notebook. I walked back to the couch and sat down. I turned pages until I found one that made me read over and over. _**What is this feeling coming over me? I try to push it away but I can't break the force. Chorus: When I looked into your eyes, you held me in place. When I touched your skin, I felt your heart beat along with mine. Why can't I deny you? You're my demon. My demon. {Chorus over} I try so hard to leave but you're so addicting. Before I know it, I'm going to be down on one knee for your hand. There's no other love I need but yours. (Chorus) You knew when you looked at me in the eye you had me. You knew when you kissed me that you knew I loved you. (Chorus) Now I know. Now I know you feel the same. **_

I kept reading it over and over. I jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on the door. I sighed and went to answer it. I opened the door and I found Ashley on the other side of my door. "Are you ready to go, sweetie?" She asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Not yet. I have to go get my coat and then I'm ready to go." I told her with a smile. She made her way in and I closed the door behind me. I went to my room and got my coat. I went back to the living room and I found Ashley reading the song I wrote. "Bill?" She asked. "Yes?" I asked in reply. "Is this about me?" She asked me. "No it's for an old friend." I told her with a smile and she nodded her head. "Are you ready to go now?" I asked her. "Yea let's go." She told me with a smile and we left.

~~S POV~~

I looked at the clock. It was almost three in the morning and Andy still wasn't home. Where is he? Before I went on a wild goose chase to find him, I heard the front door open. Andy walked silently into the living room and by the way he was walking you could tell he was drunk. "Where were you?" I asked him. "At James." He told me as he leaned against the wall. "Till three in the morning?" I asked. Andy's face suddenly turned mad. "You think I'm cheating on you don't you?" He asked me angrily. "No I never said that." I told him. Andy walked over to me and I began to move inch by inch from him. "What if I did?" He asked me angrily. "Then I would want you to leave." I told him.

I shrieked when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. His grip was so tight around my wrist. "So you're telling me that I can't cheat on you but you can on me?" Andy asked. "No that's not true." I told him as I felt tears come out of my eyes. "Liar!" He yelled at me and then I felt something hard hit my face. I looked up at Andy as I laid a hand on my cheek. Andy slapped me. "If that was true then you wouldn't be pregnant with his baby!" He yelled. "Andy I'm-" I was about to say but he slapped me two more times. Andy let go of me and let me fall to the floor. "I'm leaving." He told me and left. I cried as I got my cell and made a call.

~~B POV~~

After the long day, I took Ashley home. "I had a lot of fun today." She told me as I walked her to the door. "I did too." I told her with a smile. "I guess I'll see you Tuesday since I won't be able to see you tomorrow." She told me as she opened her door. "Okay, I'll see you then!" I told her and walked to my car. I took a glance back at her and she looked disappointed. I knew why she was. Even though we're dating, I haven't kissed her yet and she's waiting for her kiss.

Wow, I couldn't believe I've been out since 7 this morning and now its like ten. I made my way into the house and I found Tom sitting in the kitchen and he looked pissed. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him as I sat down. Tom looked over at me but didn't say anything. All of a sudden Whitley rushed into the kitchen with a wash cloth and you could see blood on it. "What's going on?" I asked worried now. "Bill, this isn't the time. Why don't you go stay with Ashley?" Whitley asked me. "It would be best if you did." Tom added. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell happened!" I nearly yelled. "Fine you want to know, Sam is here. I went all the way to New York to get her by using the private jet. She's here because Andy beat the crap out of her. Do you have anything else to ask me?" Whitley said angrily. I shook my head and Whitley left the kitchen.

Anger rose through me. Sam was with that bastard again? I laid my head in my hands as I calmed down. I quickly got out of my seat and went to the guest bedroom. I opened the door and I found Whitley on the edge of the bed. "She's asleep." She whispered to me. "I know but can I stay in here with her?" i asked. "I guess but I'll be back in a minute." She told me and got up to leave. I walked over to the bed and I sat down on the edge of her bed. I looked at her face and I saw a huge bruise on it. Her lips looked sort of puffed up and she had a bruise on her wrist. I was going to look over her at the other side but something else got my attention.

Her belly. Sam didn't get fatter did she? I slowly pulled the cover away from her belly and pulled her shirt up so it was just exposing her stomach. Sam wasn't fat but pregnant. When did this happen? This must be Andy's kid. I don't know why but I laid my ear on her tummy. I smiled as I felt a kick. I reached up and began running my finger across her stomach. For some reason, I began to hum to the baby. Could it hear me? I began to chuckle as I thought of the baby giggling behind her stomach. Then an image hit me. I saw myself playing with a baby that had brown hair just like Sam's and it was a little girl. I would through her in the air and catch her. She laughed as she kept going in the air. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I moved my head away from her stomach. The image felt so real. Just thinking about made happiness feel me. The happiness I always dreamed about ever since I became famous. Then Sam began to stir. Oh no. What was I going to do? Will she get mad if she sees me here? I thought about hiding beside the bed but then I realized she would notice someone moving from her bed. She yawned and sat up while rubbing her eyes. The first thing she noticed was me. Her hand slowly fell beside her on the bed but neither of us turned away from each other. "So you're with him again." I told her. It wasn't a question but a fact. Sam looked down at the bed and played with her thumbs. "Yea." She replied. "Why?" I asked her and she looked up at me. "Cause he makes me happy." She told me.

"I don't understand." I told her. "Andy is only like that when he's drunk but other than that, he does his best to make me happy. Sometimes I do want to leave but I can't cause he loves me." She explained to me. "But what about you? Do you love him?" I asked her. "Do you love Ashley?" She asked me. "I don't know." I told her. "What do you mean you don't know?" She asked me as she moved to sit beside me. I looked over at her and she was staring straight at me. I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to ruin anything between us at the moment. I closed my eyes and sighed.

~~S POV~~

This was it. I had to tell him. I just had too. I heard Bill's phone go off. "Bill, I'm carrying your-" I was going to tell him but he answered his phone. "Hello...Hey!" I watched his face change and he looked thrilled. "Yea Ashley, I'll be there in a minute." He told her and hung up. He looked over at me with the smile still on his face and I smiled back. His happy. "She makes you happy too." I told him. "Yea she does. Now you're carrying what of mine?" He asked me. "I'm carrying the ring you gave me in my purse." I told him. My inner self was kicking my internal organs. "Oh I don't want it back. Keep it." Bill told me with a smile and got up. "It was nice talking to you." I told him. "It was nice talking to you too. I hope we get to do this again." Bill told me with a smile. "I promise we will." I told him and smiled. He nodded his head and left.


	18. A Nightmare

**I just got re-read my story and I realized I forgot to put something at the beginning. I know this sounds weird but there's a secret with this story that I will tell everyone. Oh and i'm going to be ending this story soon :( but don't all stories come to an end? **

**

* * *

**

~~B POV~~

I woke up to the noise of dripping. I looked around and I was surrounded by darkness except for the light from the city coming through my window. I sat up in bed as I noticed something sitting on my window sill. You could tell by the figure of the body that it was a girl. She was facing the floor and her hair was in her face. "Bill." My eyes grew wide. "Sam?" I asked. I knew that voice anywhere that's how I knew but why was she here. She stood up while still not looking at me. "Sam?" I asked her again as she walked slowly out of my room. I quickly got out of bed and followed her.

As soon as I went through the door, I was somewhere different. I was in a hallway of a house that I've never been to before. It seemed like the more closer to Sam she got further away. I could hear laughing and giggling getting closer or maybe we were the ones getting closer to it. I watched as Sam went around a corner. I went around the corner and I found myself in a living room. I looked around and I couldn't see Sam anywhere. Then I heard someone giggle and say "Bill." I turned my head to the couch and I could hear chuckles and giggle. I walked toward the couch and looked over it. I found myself with Ashley sitting in the floor wrapped in a big blanket, watching tv, and laughing at the show Scrubs as I repeated the lines in my comedy voice. I smiled as I watched us. Is this what Sam was trying to tell me? That me and Ashley were happy together. I heard something creak and I looked over at the stairs.

Sam was walking up the stairs with her face still hidden with hair. I began to follow her again. As I climbed the stairs, I stepped into something wet and sticky. I stopped and looked down at my foot. I gasped as I saw that I stepped into blood. I looked behind me and saw the bloody foot prints go up the stairs. I turned my head back to Sam and watched her. She was the one bleeding. "Sam." I whispered. "Sam, you're bleeding!" I called to her but she continued walking like she didn't hear me. Sam made it to the top and began walking toward a bedroom. I almost grabbed her door but the door closed behind her.

I grabbed the knob and twisted it. I pushed it open. My mouth fell open as I found myself in a little girl's room. I looked around and found the girl playing at a doll house. I walked over to her and got down to sit beside her. "Have you seen a woman with long brown hair, skinny, and bleeding?" I asked her. The girl stopped playing and slowly turned toward me. I gasped. She looked like Sam and she also looked like me. I looked at her cheek and seen a bruise. "What happened to you?" I asked her but she didn't answer me. Then I heard a scream from the hall. "Where's your mother and what happened to you?" I asked her as I grabbed her shoulders gently. She moved away from me and glared. "Why do you care? You have Ashley!" She yelled and ran out of her room.

"Wait!" I yelled to her as I got up and ran after her. As I ran down a hall and this was also a different hall, I heard a whimper from a room. I stopped in front of a room where the door was cracked open and light was coming from it. I made my way to the door and slowly pushed it open. I was in a bedroom. The room looked luxurious as I looked around. Then the bathroom door flew open and my head flashed to it. "I'm leaving!" Sam yelled as she came out of the bathroom in skinny jeans and a blouse. You could tell she was tired with the circles under her eyes but she was still beautiful. "You're not going anywhere!" Andy yelled as he walked out of the bathroom. "Watch me." Sam said as she grabbed her suitcase and began stuffing her clothes into it. "I said NO!" Andy yelled as he grabbed the suitcase and threw it across the room.

"I can't live like this anymore, Andy! You're my abusive than ever and you're not even drunk!" Sam yelled at him. Andy slowly made his way to Sam and stopped in front of her. Then he slapped her with his fist and she fell to the ground crying. "Sam." I said and went over to her but as I tried to grab her, my hands went through her. What the hell? Why couldn't I touch her! I turned my attention back to Andy. He began walking toward her and she began scooting back against the wall. "Tired of living with me huh. So who did you have in mind. Your mom? Whitley or Chelsea? Bill?" When he said my name, she looked up at him. "So you was going to go to Bill's." He said as a matter of factly. Andy laughed as he grabbed her wrist and she began to whimper. "So you were going to go slut around again with him. The bad part he has a girlfriend and you're going to be a slut and go sleep with him." Andy yelled.

"No-" She was interupted by Andy slapping her in the face. "Shutup!" He yelled at her and Sam began to cry even more. Then he grabbed a fistfull of her hair and made her look at him. "Did you not learn your lesson the last time? Now I'm taking care of a child that's not even mine but Bill's. He used you like a piece of meat and you want to go back to him." He told her. That meant the girl was my daughter. But how could it be? I looked back at Sam. "No he loved me!" Sam yelled at him. "I said shut up!" He yelled and hit her about three more times. How I wanted to hit him so bad but I couldn't. "Get off of mommy!" I heard someone say and I turned to look at the door. No. It was the little girl. As she ran toward Sam, I tried to grab her but my arms went through her. What was going on? I watched as the girl pushed Andy away from Sam and got down on her knees beside Sam. "You brat!" Andy yelled and got up. The girl began to whimper as she saw Andy get closer and closer.

"Stay away from her!" I heard Sam say and she stood up. Andy was about to grab the girl but Sam pushed him into a mirror. Sam walked over to him and punched him over and over. Then he grabbed her wrist. "You finally decide to fight back." Andy told her as he stood up and I could see shards of glass fall from him. As he pushed Sam back, she stepped on a piece of glass which caused her to cut her foot. Andy tried to punch her but Sam dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground while holding his stomach. Sam ran over to the girl and grabbed her. "Let's go." She told the girl and ran out of the room. I followed while looking back to see if he was following. Sam was about out the door but she stopped. "Go!" I yelled but she didn't hear me. "I forgot the keys." She said and ran into the kitchen. She sat the girl on the bar and began digging through the drawers. "Where are they." Sam said frustrated. Then something dangled. Sam slowly turned toward the archway. Andy was standing there with her keys.

"Looking for these?" He asked her. Sam didn't say a word. "I told you that you're not going anywhere." He told her as he walked toward her. Sam stood there not even saying a word. Andy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "I thought you loved me, Sam." He told her and even I could tell he was sad about this. Sam still stayed quiet. Andy lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away with tears coming from his eyes. "The truth is, I loved you with all my heart and kills me now to even think about you being with another man." Andy told her. Sam looked at him and then whimpered in pain and she looked down at her stomach. Andy stabbed her. Sam slowly fell to the ground. "NO!" I yellled and ran to her. Please don't be dead. Please no.

The girl began to scream and Andy walked over to her. "Let's go say hi to your dad." Andy told her as he picked her up and walked out the door with her. I reached for Sam and this time my arms didn't go through her. I cried as I pulled her to my chest. "Sam, I love you so much. Why did it have to be you? The only reason why I'm with Ashley is because I wanted her to fill that hole but she can't. No one will never be like you." I told her. I laid my head on top of hers and began crying.

I rose up and began breathing hard. The dream felt so real. I laid my head in my hands and began taking breaths. "Sam." I whispered as I reached over to the side of me. I felt empty sheets. I felt tears come out as I realized how much I missed her.

~~S POV~~

"Just one more month." I said to my belly. I was eight months pregant and I was nervous and excited at the same time. Today Andy left to go to L.A. He would be back in two days. I heard the door bell ring and I got up to answer it. I opened the door and I was surprised to see Chelsea. "Why are you all the way in New York?" I asked her. She came in and took a deep sigh. "Why are you doing it?" She asked me. "Doing what?" I asked her confused. "Listening to that huzzy!" She told me. "Who are you even talking about?" I asked her even more confused.

She sat down in a chair and looked at me. "That night Bill stayed the night with you. I left early and went to the lobby for a little while. Then I seen you go out in you pajamas and I had to follow you. I heard everything between you and that girl." She said. I slowly sat down in a seat. "Why did you do it?" She asked me. "Bill deserves to be happy." I told her. "He was happy! Sam, everytime I seen him with you, there was a smile. Never a frown." Chelsea told me. "I wish I could take it all back. I wish I was in his arms right now." I told her truthfully. "Then why are you not?" She asked. "Because Ashley makes Bill happy. You should've seen him. Everytime her name got mentioned he would smile."I told her. Chelsea sighed and looked down at the ground. I closed my eyes and sighed. _Bill, I wish you were here to hold me. _


	19. The Truth Is Out

**Hey readers! Sorry for the very late chapter but the weather has been messing up my connection. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

~~S POV~~

Chelsea stayed with me for a whole week and during that whole week she gave me a decision to make. I was to either stay with Andy or go back to Bill. My mind was made up for a while now. I walked into the living room and found Chelsea. "I've made up my mind." I told her and she jumped off the couch. "What is it?" She asked me. I was about to tell her but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell to the ground in pain as I held my stomach. All of a sudden, I felt Chelsea's hands on me. "Sam, we need to get you to the hospital!" She said frantically. "Why?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"Cause your water broke!" She said impatiently. What? No! I couldn't be having my baby now! I was just eight months pregnant! My mind went dead as Chelsea led me to the car. I cried on the way to the hospital. Something could be wrong with my baby and there was possibly nothing I could do. Chelsea helped me out of the car and into the hospital. As a nurse pushed me into a room by a wheel chair, I looked up at Chelsea. "Can you do something for me?" I asked her. "Yes anything." She told me. "Call Bill for me." I told her and she stopped walking.

~~C POV~~

I watched the nurse push Sam into her room. As soon as the door shut, I got my cell out and called Bill. It rang about five times until someone answered it. "Bill?" I asked. "Nope, he's busy at the moment." I froze. That voice belonged to Bridget. "Let me talk to Bill." I demanded. "Why would I let you do that?" She asked me. "This is important! Now put him on the phone!" I yelled at her. "Fine but you got to tell me why first." She said. "Sam is about to have the baby and she wants Bill here with her." I said. "So let me get this straight. Sam is about to have Bill's baby and she wants Bill there with her?" Bridget asked. "Yes." I answered. "Oh well. He's busy with his new girlfriend at the moment who he cares about more than Sam. So please leave him alone instead of giving him the life he never wanted. Bill never wanted Sam. He just used her. I'm sorry." She told me and hung up.

I closed my phone and went back to Sam. If I ever saw Bridget I owe her an ass whooping. "So what did he say?" Sam asked me. I sighed and sat down in a chair near the bed. "Unfortunely, Bridget answered the phone." I told her. "Well call Andy then." Sam told me. "Wha-" "Please I need someone in here with me and they won't let you be with me." She said pleading now. I nodded my head and walked back in to the hall to call him.

~~W POV~~

"Wow, I never knew Paris was so beautiful!" I told Tom as we made our way to the lounge. "See, I told you so." Tom said as he pulled me closer. We were about to walk in but I heard someone talking. "Why the pause?" Tom asked me. "Shh!" I responded to him. "So let me get this straight. Sam is about to have Bill's baby and she wants Bill there with her?" Bridget asked someone. There was a short pause until she said something snobby. "Oh well. He's busy with his new girlfriend at the moment who he cares about more than Sam. So please leave him alone instead of giving him the life he never wanted. Bill never wanted Sam. He just used her. I'm sorry." I heard her say then I heard a click. "Stupid girl." Bridget said.

I grabbed Tom's hand and began jogging to Bill's dressing room. "Is Sam pregnant with Bill's baby?" Tom asked me, shocked. "Yes." I replied and all he did was nod. We made it to Bill's room and I threw the door open. Bill was sitting on the couch beside Ashley and he jumped up from the couch when he seen us. "Bill, you have to go to New York!" I told him while trying to catch my breath. "Why?" He asked me confused. "Cause Sam is in the hospital and she about to give birth to your child." I told him. Bill's eyes widened and he froze.

~~B POV~~

Were they messing with me? This had to be a joke. Sam would've told me if she was. Wouldn't she? "She would've told me." I told Whitley as I denied everything she told me. "She couldn't tell you." Whitley told me and I turned around to look at her. "Why not?" I asked her. "Cause of Bridget." I turned to look at Ashley and she was looking down at her lap. "How did you know?" Whitley asked her and she looked up at us. "Because I'm part of her plan." Ashley admitted. "What? So you've been using me?" I asked her. "No Bill. I really do love you. I was supposed to but as we spent more time together, I fell for you. Bill, I know you don't love me. You love Sam and she's the one for you, so please go to her." Ashley told me. "Ashley." I told her and gave her a hug. "Before you go, I want you to have this." Ashley told me and began digging in her purse.

She pulled a tape out and gave it to me. "What is this?" I asked her. "The thing that kept Sam from you." She told me. Whitley walked over to me and grabbed the tape. Then she laid it on the floor and began destroying it by stepping on it with her boot. "What was it?" I asked as I looked at Whitley. "I'll explain later. Let's just get to the hospital." She told me and I nodded my head.

~~S POV~~

I sat there looking up at the ceiling. I've never been so terrified in my life. I got used to the pain after a while. I've been in labor for the past two hours and the doctor said I would still be in labor for the next five hours. Having babies sucked. All of a sudden, I heard the room door open and I looked up. Andy was standing by the door, smiling at me. I smiled as he made his way over to me. As he got closer, I became still. I could smell alchol on him. Did he really come drunk? "Sooo...when is the baby gonna pop out?" He asked me and I glared at him. "What?" Andy asked me confused. "Why did you come here drunk?" I asked him sternly. Then his face went hard. "Cause I have the right to do what I want! You should of got Bill out here then." He said and crossed his arms.

"I called but he's not coming." I told him as I looked down at the sheets. "When did you call him?" Andy asked me in a stern voice. "I didn't call him. Chelsea called him before she called you." I told him. "You wanted him here didn't you?" He asked me and I nodded my head. "I see." He told me and got up from the bed. I watched him as he walked over to me while rolling up his sleeves. I felt tears come from my eyes. When he did that while he was drunk it only meant one thing; he was going to hit me. I turned my head and closed eyes hoping to get this done and over with. I gasped when I felt something small and cold touch my cheek instead of something hard hitting the side of my face.

I turned my head and looked up. My eyes widened and my heart began to beat like mad. "What the hell are you doing here?" Andy asked. "Sam wanted me here." Bill told him. I smiled as more tears came out. This was so hard to believe. The joy filled me and slowly began to fade as I realized he was still with Ashley. "You need to leave." Bill said sternly as he held his protective stand over me. "And who's going to make me?" Andy asked in a cocky tone. "Security." Bill yelled and three huge, tall guys come in. "Yes?" One of them asked. "Can you remove him from this room?" Bill asked them. They nodded their heads and grabbed Andy. "You can't do this!" I heard him yelling as they led him out.

I watched Bill as he moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe you're really here." I told him and he chuckled. "Of course. I told you whenever you needed me, I'll be there." He told me and I smiled. I looked down at my intwined hands. "You should've told me." I heard him say and I looked up at him. "Who told you?" I asked him. "Whitley." Bill replied. "It was a good idea at the time." I told him. Bill sighed and reached over to lay his hand on my cheek. "Why did you even let her control your life?" Bill asked me and the tears began to form again. "Cause she was going to make you hate me." I told him and looked down at the sheets. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Bridget recorded us while we were...well...making love. When we went to the Chinese resturaunt, she was in the bathroom when I went and she told me that if I didn't leave you, she was going to send to a studio saying it was from me." I told him and closed my eyes as more tears came.

~~B POV~~

This is why Sam let me go. Not because I kissed Bridget but because of Bridget threatning my career against Sam. I wrapped my arms around Sam and held her to me. A smile lit my face at how wonderful this felt. "But now I'm too late." I heard Sam say. I inched back to look at her and she looked up at me. "Too late for what?" I asked her. "To have you as mine." She told me. "No you're not." I told her and kissed her forehead. "But Ashley?" She asked me. "Part of Bridget's plan." I told her. "She was using you?" Sam asked me, shocked. "She was at first but then she fell for me." I told her. "Why do you want me back after all the pain I put you through?" She asked. "Cause I never fell out of love with you and I don't think I was the one in pain." I said.

She looked up at me and I leaned down to give her a kiss. The kiss didn't scare me but it held me. Once our lips left each other, I rested my forehead against hers and stared into her chocolate eyes. "Will you promise me something?" I asked. "Anything." She whispered and I smiled. "Since we're having a child, let's get married." I said and a smile formed on her face. "Okay I promise." She said and I leaned down to kiss her. All of a sudden, she groaned. I quickly pulled back to look at her and she was holding her stomach. I pressed the button on the wall that was for emergencies. "Bill." Sam said between clenched teeth and took my hand. "It's okay, I'm here." I told her as nurses came in.

A doctor came in as the nurses propped Sam's legs up. I could feel Sam grip hard against my hand as she groaned through clench teeth. "I can already see the head. Now I need you to push really hard okay?" The doc asked her and she nodded her head. Sam screamed in pain as she pushed and I kept caressing her arm in comfort trying to ease her. All of a sudden her arm moved from my hand and she grabbed my hair. I'm never having kids again! Then her hand let go of my hair as we heard crying. I looked down and the doctor was holding a baby. "It's a girl." A nurse told her as she patted Sam's hand. She laid back against the pillows with a smile on her face, panting like crazy.

"Are you the father?" The doc asked me and I nodded. "Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded. They reached me the scissors and I cut the cord. Then the nurse took them and I watched her clean my daughter. I looked back at Sam and she was fast asleep. "Excuse me?" I heard someone ask and I turned my head. The nurse was holding my baby and she reached her to me. I accepted her into my arms and I smiled down at her. "What is her name?" The nurse asked. "Saphire. Saphire Kaulitz." I told her as I watched Saphire yawn and fall asleep in my arms. I looked over at Sam and then back at Saphire. I was finally happy and this time I wasn't waking up.


	20. That Day Is Here

**Shew I'm so glad I finally finished this! It took my forever to write. I hope you guys enjoy! Btw the next chapter is going to be the last one! **

**

* * *

**

~~B POV~~

I woke up feeling like I was waking up from a dream that never happened. I turned over on my other side and smiled. Once I saw Sam laying there sleeping, I realized everything was going to be okay from now on. Two months ago, she gave birth to our beautiful baby girl, Saphire and today is our wedding day. I knew she was nervous but I wasn't. I couldn't wait to place the ring on her finger and call her mine.

I reached over and began caressing her cheek and she stirred. "Bill?" She whispered as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes?" I replied. "What time do we go to the church?" She asked me. "Around one. It's only six in the morning, so you can go back to sleep." I told her and kissed her forehead. Sam smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you." I whispered to her before kissing her head. She looked up at me with a smile. "I love you too." I smiled and laid down beside her. She crawled on top of me and I put my arms around her to hold her to me. Within seconds, she zonked out again. I chuckled at her tiredness. There was nothing going to get between us anymore not even Bridget, who I fired the same night Sam gave birth to Saphire.

_The nurse already took Saphire to the nursery and Sam was still fast asleep. I decided to go out to the lobby and tell everyone Sam and the baby was okay. I walked into the lobby and everyone looked like they were in a bad mood. I looked at Tom and he answered my question as did a nod toward the other side of the room. Sitting there was Bridget. She looked up and seen me then she got up and walked over to me. "How is she doing Bill?" She asked me when she got to me. "Fine and so is the baby." I told her as I crossed my arms. "That's good. Bill, if there's anything you need or want, just ask." Bridget told me with a smile. "There is something I want." I told her. "What is it?" She asked, eargerly. "I want you to leave, Bridget. I know the truth about you splitting me and Sam up and hooking me up with Ashley. You're fired from the Tokio Hotel staff." I told her. "What? You can't do that, only David can fire me!" She yelled. "I know that's why I asked him and he agrees with me." I said. "But where am I supposed to work now?" "You can start by looking in the newspaper." I said with a smile. She screamed and stomped her foot like a three year old. "This isn't over!" Bridget said and turned around to leave. _

I began to laugh to myself at the memory. All of a sudden, Saphire began to cry and Sam began to stir. She sighed and began to get up but I gently pushed her back on the bed. "I-" She was about to say but I interrupted her. "You still need rest. Don't worry, I'll go take care of Saphire." Sam smiled and laid back down. I got out of bed and went into Saphire's room. As soon as I got her out of the crib and held her in my arms, she stopped crying. I looked down at her and she looked back at me with a smile on her face. "Well now since we're awake, why don't we go watch some tv." I looked down at her and she laughed. "I take that as a yes." I said and walked downstairs to the living room. I grabbed the remote with my free hand and sat down on the couch. I laid the remote down beside me so I could position Saphire in my lap, so she could be watching tv too. I grabbed the remote and flipped through channels. I surfed until I seen some kind of cartoon on. Saphire began to clap her hands as Scooby Doo came on. "Wow, you are your mother reincarnited." I said and chuckled.

I sighed and laid down on the couch. I positioned Saphire so she could be sitting on my stomach with her back against the couch. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It read eight-thirty and Scooby Doo was still on. I groaned. Everytime I changed the channel, she would cry so I don't bother anymore. All of a sudden, I heard someone tampering with the front door knob. I quickly jumped up from the couch and sat Saphire on the floor, so she wouldn't roll of the couch and get hurt. I quietly walked to closet and got an umbrella out. Hopefully, this will do a lot of damage to the person. The knob turned and the door opened. I came out from behind the living room wall and aimed to hit the stranger. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Chelsea screiched and Whitley was hiding behind her. "I thought you two were robbers at first." I told them as I threw the bat back into the closet. "Why would you think that?" Whitley asked me. "Instead of knocking, you two broke in." I told them as I crossed my arms. Whitley walked over to Saphire and picked her up to hold her. "It's not called breaking in if you got the key." Chelsea told me. "What key?" I asked. "This one." Chelsea said and showed me. "Great if I lose my key, I'll have another." I said and took it from her. "Darn you!" Chelsea said angrily and I laughed. "By the way, why are you all here?" I asked. "To get Sam!" Chelsea said and began walking up the stairs. "But-" "there's no point in fighting against her." Whitley told me and I sighed in defeat.

~~S POV~~

I felt the covers being thrown off me and I groaned as I put my hand under the pillow. "Come on, sunshine, we have a long day ahead of us!" I groaned even more as I realized Chelsea was here to wake me up. "Just give me an extra hour." I told her. "No we have to go like right now! So get up so we can go to the church and get everything prepared with your mom and grams." She said. Oh crap! I quickly got out of bed and ran into my closet to change. "I'll be downstairs!" Chelsea said and left. I quickly threw a pair of jeans and a ACDC shirt on and headed downstairs. I didn't even brush my hair or put on my makeup. "I'll see you at the alter later." I told Bill and gave him a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you then." He told me with a smile when I pulled away.

My mom and my grandma were already at the church waiting for us. I was so happy that they flew all the way to Germany for me. "It's about time you got here." Grams told me as she began to lead me to the dressing rooms. "Yeah, we thought we would have to come and look for you." My mom added. While the rest of my family worked on the decorations, my grandma and my mom were working on my hair and makeup. The doors opened and Chelsea walked in. "Well the guys just arrived." She said and Whitley walked into the room. "Aw man! Now I can't see the cake!" I said as I let out a groan. "Why sure you can!" Whitley said. "Are you crazy? What if Bill sees you? You know it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding." My grandma said and I sighed. There was no point in fighting with her. "What time is it?" I asked them. "Eleven. I don't know why you didn't get here earlier instead of arriving at ten." My grams told me. "I left the house around seven." I told her.

"Where did you go then?" She asked. "Shopping." I replied cause I couldn't tell her mine, Chelsea's, and Whitley's trip to Victoria Secret. The door opened and Simone, Bill's mom, walked in with Saphire in her arms. "Wow, Saphire, look how beautiful your mother is." Simone told her and Saphire smiled. "Why thank you both." I told them and Simone laughed. Whitley and Chelsea walked out of the dressing rooms in their bridemaids dresses. They were silk and the color was lavender. My dress was lavender with black diamonds on it. "Okay now its your turn to change in your dress." My mom told me. I walked into the change room and my dress was hanging. I changed into it without messing my hair up for my grandmother's sake, and walked out. Only twenty minutes before the wedding.

~~B POV~~

I've been waiting for this day forever and now it's finally here. "Are you not nervous?" Tom asked me. "No. I just want to hurry up and get up there on alter." I told him and sat in a chair beside him. "I've never imagined you getting married." Tom said and yawned. "Really?" I asked him. "Yea well until you met Sam I knew marriage was in your future but not this fast." He said. "Tom, I'm going to have everything I dreamed of. A wife and kids of my own." I replied. "Bill, I'm going to ask you a question and please be honest with me." Tom said with a serious expression. "Okay, what is it?" I asked. "Are you marrying Sam because she gave birth to Saphire?" Tom asked me and there was silence between us for at least two minutes. "No. I was going to marry Sam anyways before she had Saphire but to tell you the truth, if we didn't have Saphire, I don't think I'd be marrying Sam right now. She would still be Andy and I'd be with Ashley still. Because of Saphire, we got back together that night at the hospital and I found out about the truth about what Bridget did." "I agree with you on that." Tom told me. The door opened and my step dad walked in. "It's time." He said.

I walked up to the alter and stood there by myself with the preacher standing there holding his bible. I looked at the people and I found my mom smiling at me. I smiled back at her and she pulled out a tissue. I chuckled to myself at the memory of Sam meeting my mom for the first time.

_I parked the car in my mom's driveway and turned the ignition off. I looked over at Sam and she looked nervous. "You're just meeting my mother, you know." I told her and took her hand in mine. "I know why do you think I'm so nervous?" She told me and then sighed. "Trust me, she'll like you." I told her and got out of the car. I waited at the rear of my car for Sam. She opened the door and got out with Saphire in her arms. I smiled as I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her to the door. The door opened and mom came out from behind the door. "Come in!" She said with a smile as she motioned us inside. We followed mom to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Mom sat in a chair across from us. "Where's Gordon?" I asked mom. "Oh he went to play a show with his band." She told me. "Mom, this is Sam, the girl I love." I told her and my mom giggled. "I guessed the love part but Sam, Bill has told me so much about you!" Mom said. "Really?" Sam asked surprised. "Yes like all the time! When I talk to him on the phone, he wouldn't shutup about you." Sam looked down at the couch blushing at what my mom said. I was happy that whole day. My mom and my bride to be were friends._

The doors opened and my head flashed up leaving my train of thoughts. Sam's mom walked out while holding Saphire. Saphire was throwing flower pedals everywhere and she was also carrying the rings too. Tom and Whitley walked down the aisle, then it was Chelsea and Andreas after them. My heart pounded as I saw Sam walking down the aisle with her dad. She was so beautiful. They reached me and I held my hand out. Her father gave her away by putting her hand in mine. I took it and helped her up. I smiled down at her and she smiled back at me. "We all our gathered here for a wonderful event. Now let's get started. Do you Bill take her as your wife to forever hold and love through sickness and health?" "I do." I replied. "Do you Sam take him as your husband to forever hold and love through sickness and health?" "I do." Sam replied with a smile on her face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." I grabbed Sam around the waist and leaned down to kiss her. We pulled away and everyone cheered.


	21. Epilogue

**OMG! NO WAY SHE'S BACK! ;) why yes i am yes i am. Anyways as you all know this is the last chapter :( Bt no need to be sad cause im making a sequel to this story :DDD I think i see confetti hehe. Right now I wanna thank my reviewers for your wonderful reviews and having time to read this :) I also wanna thank the readers that alerted and favorited my story. If anyone did all three this is a special thank you :D Bt I really wanna thank RaiRai13. If it wasnt for her I probly wouldnt have this many people reading my story and thank you for putting this in your community. One more thing and I swear you guys can get to the story but Im gonna do a question and answer thing soo if u have a ? just ask me in a message and il post it along wit my answer and I wnt say names in it either. I LOVE YOU ALL! xoxoxo **

**(p.s. The bold and italiac is lyrics and the italiacs is memories. I do not own Sanctuary by Utada)**

* * *

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_Bill threw his arms around me and pulled me to his chest._

**A**_**ngel's in flight**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_

_I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat._

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_I opened my eyes and looked over at Bill. He opened his eyes and looked at me._

_**Music inside**_

**_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_**

_**What's left of me what's left of me now**_

_**I watch you fast asleep**_

_I looked beside me and I saw Bill fast asleep. I smiled as I watched him sleep._

_**All I fear means nothing**_

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_Bill sighed and reached over to lay his hand on my cheek._

_**Angels in flight**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah**_

_. I felt so right in his arms._

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_**Music inside**_

_His kiss was full of passion and desire._

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me what's left of me**_

_**snwod dna spu ynam os**_

_**My heart's a battleground**_

_Andy didn't have time to finish the sentence cause Bill's fist made contact to Andy's face._

_**snoitome eurt deen I**_

_Everything me and Bill had was over._

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_This is best for both of us. Bill, I love you so much._

_**snoitome eurt deen I**_

_**You show me how to see**_

_**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**_

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_**Angel's in flight**_

_Bill was fast asleep beside me with his arms around me._

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_**Music inside**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me what's left of me now**_

_**My fears and lies**_

_**Melt away**_

_**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I **_

I turned off the radio and reached down to unplug it. I wrapped the cord around the boombox and placed it in the box with the dvd player. I closed the box and taped it up. I sighed and looked around the empty room. "Is it packed?" Bill asked me as he walked into the room. I turned to look at him with a smile. "Yea its packed and ready to go." I said. Saphire was fast asleep in her carrier. As he picked up the box, I picked up the carrier and followed him outside. I buckled her carrier into the carseat and closed the door not to hard to wake her up. I got into the passenger side and Bill got into the driver side. "So do you think Germany would be good for me?" I asked Bill and looked at him. He smiled and chuckled. "No its going to be good for the both of us." He told me and took my hand in his. Before he drove away, I looked up at our old apartment. My eyes opened in horror. Bridget was standing at the window looking down at us. "What is it?" Bill asked. I looked at him and back at the apartment. She was gone. I began laughing at myself for seeing things. "Nothing my brain is messing with me I think." I said while laughing. Bill laughed with me as we drove away.

~~Normal View~~

The room was empty and it was to quiet. Bridget slowly stepped back to the window. Her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she made her way. The car was gone. Bridget smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. The night Bill fired her, she had one thing on her mind. Revenge. The thought made her smile more. She was going to make him suffer and she knew where to start too.


End file.
